


Crisis Negotiations

by sasha_dragon



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-24
Updated: 2015-02-24
Packaged: 2018-03-14 23:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 30,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3429584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sasha_dragon/pseuds/sasha_dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Hostage Rescue Team One of the Crisis Negotiation is called into a hostage situation, they find themselves caught up in more than just a bank robbery gone wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: The total misuse of FBI protocols for hostage negotiations, and just to warn you I’ve borrowed the ear bud technology from Leverage, so tech accuracy is a little shaky as well. So sorry! Also minor character death.  
> Summary: When Hostage Rescue Team One of the Crisis Negotiation is called into a hostage situation, they find themselves caught up in more than just a bank robbery gone wrong.  
> Disclamer: Here be fiction, folks. This isn’t real nor is it meant to reflect the relationship between the two men, whose names and faces I’m borrowing. This is my very own little take on reality or as I like to think of it now, the wrong trouser leg of time, where our universe and this one split apart, and this universe is bathed in a rosy pink hue.  
> Author’s Notes: First and foremost, my thanks go to my amazing beta bigj52. There should be statues erected and sonnets written for this amazing woman. I can never fully express my gratitude at her endless patience in dealing with my scribbles. Secondly, this was my entry for this year’s spn_reversebang, and I want to apologize to my poor long-suffering artist heartblowswild for being so very late with my story. I hope that she thinks it was worth the wait.

Crisis Negotiations Chap 1

 

Deputy Crane climbed out of his police cruiser and grabbed his hat. Sheriff Adams hated his deputies to go out undressed, as he put it, making sure they wore their full uniform whenever they were in public. Even when all they were doing was fetching the morning coffee and muffins for the guys at the station. The deputy smiled as he put his hat on and headed for the coffee shop opposite the bank. The Red Velvet Coffee shop sold the best Pecan Muffins in the county, and he was looking forward to his morning fix.

Out of the corner of his eye Deputy Crane saw his friend Ryan Mitchell heading towards the bank. He looked over and called out, “Mornin’ Ryan, nice day, ain’t it?”

Ryan barely glanced over as he made his way inside the bank. Deputy Crane shrugged, “And a good morning to you too, Derek. It don’t cost none to be polite, Ryan.” He turned away and walked into the coffee shop.

As he stood basking in the warmth and inhaling the heady scent of freshly brewed coffee and newly baked muffins, he saw Amy, the owner. Derek took off his hat and smoothed his hair down, as he watched Amy pour coffee for a customer. 

Amy was a fine figure of a woman, with long dark hair, chocolate-coloured eyes, and curves that proved she wasn't afraid to enjoy her own baking. Amy was everything Derek loved in a woman, smart, funny, with killer curves. He was determined that one of these days he was going to ask her out for a coffee, well, perhaps not a coffee. But he was as sure as hell going to ask her out.

Amy finished with her customer and looked up at Derek with a warm smile. “Well good morning. Derek. The usual for you and the boys at the station?” Her voice was lilting and warm, as she leant against the counter with a smile.

Derek stepped closer to the counter and put his hat down. “Well, I was thinking about being a little adventurous this morning,” he said with a smile.

Amy gasped. “What, no Pecan muffin? Lord, Derek, what is the world comin’ to?”

Derek leant closer. “Actually I was thinkin’ about trying one of those macchiato coffees Charlie’s always goin’ on about. You know you can’t improve on your Pecan muffins, Amy.” He winked and licked his lips, gearing up to ask Amy the question he’d been trying to ask for the last six months.

Suddenly there was a muffled bang from the bank. Derek whirled round and saw someone running from the building. “Holy shit! Someone’s robbing the damn bank. What are ya gonna do about it, Derek?” Amy shouted as Derek hovered uncertainly.

He glanced back at Amy who was looking at him with wide eyes. He’d been ready to leap over the counter and join her hiding there. But the way she was looking at him, Derek felt he should do something. He drew himself to his full height and said in a commanding voice, “Amy, I’m going out there. You lock the door after me. Alright?” 

Amy looked at him, her eyes filled with fear, "Ok Derek, but you be careful, alright?" She said, as she stepped round the counter. Then Amy leant forward and kissed Derek on the cheek.

Derek blushed, took a deep breath and walked towards the door. He could feel Amy's hand wrapped round his arm as she walked close behind him. He tried not to shake as he opened the door and stepped outside. Derek heard the door lock behind him as he forced himself to move out cautiously, drawing his gun as he walked. Derek brought his left hand up to his radio. “Hey Charlie, we got a problem. Somebody’s robbing the bank. You better haul ass over here now.”

“You gotta be shitting me! Who the hell’s gonna rob our bank? I didn’t think we’d got any money in the vault.” Charlie’s voice crackled over the radio. “You got eyes on anyone, Derek?” Charlie asked as Derek heard the sounds of his friend scrabbling around for paper and pen over the radio.

Derek edged closer to the bank, looking around for a possible getaway car. As far as he could tell there were no unfamiliar vehicles parked outside the bank. The only cars out there were his cruiser and cars belonging to the staff inside the bank. Derek was just about to reach the bank, when someone appeared from behind one of the parked cars and grabbed him. 

Derek froze, his heart pounding with fear, then he recognised the man who’d grabbed him. It was Ted Williams, the bank manager, “Oh thank god! He’s got a gun, and he was threatening everyone, especially poor Doug,” he said shrilly as he clung to Derek in terror.

Derek patted Ted’s shoulder absently. That gentle touched turned into a harsh grip when he heard a sound from inside the bank. Startled by the noise Derek looked over at the bank, and watched slack jawed as a familiar figure locked the doors and pulled down the blinds. It took a couple of attempts, but finally his shaking hand stilled, and Derek pressed the call button on his radio, “Shit! Charlie, it’s Ryan. He’s robbin’ the bank and he’s just locked everyone in with him! Now what do we do?” 

“There ain’t no way in hell Ryan would pull a stunt like this. You sure you ain’t seein’ things, Derek?” Charlie yelled at his friend.

Derek gripped the bank manager by the arm, and hauled him away from the front of the building. “No, I ain’t seein’ things. It was Ryan, I tell ya. Have you told the Sherriff about it yet?” he asked as pulled the manager down behind his car.

“The sheriff is well aware of the situation. Now pull back and wait for orders.” Derek relaxed as Sheriff Adams’ voice came as welcome relief.

“Yes, sir, I’m pulling back.” Derek glanced up at the coffee shop, and smiled as he saw Amy looking at him like he was a conquering hero. “Sheriff, I’m taking Mr Williams into the coffee shop, so I can get him comfortable. He needs taking care of after a shock like this.” Derek helped the shaken man to his feet, and carefully guided him inside, where Amy was waiting for them with open arms.

From his position in the coffee shop, enjoying a muffin or two Derek watched as Sheriff Adams pulled up in his car. The sheriff climbed out of his car, and then pulled out a megaphone and spoke into it. “Hello inside the bank. This is Sheriff Ronald Adams. I’m calling on you to lay down your weapons and surrender. If you come out with your hands up, no harm will come to you.” The sheriff lowered the megaphone and waited.

“Well that told him. Any sign of Ryan layin’ down his arms and coming out, Derek?” Charlie asked in amusement.

Derek watched the sheriff as he put down the megaphone, and looked at the locked-down bank. He seemed to come to a decision, as he reached for his radio and spoke into it. “Hey, Charlie, do ya know who the sheriff just radioed?” he asked as he took another bite of muffin, watching events with interest.

“Yeah, I do. He’s only gone and called the FEDS in, saying with Ryan’s military background, we can’t handle the situation.” Charlie sounded breathless with excitement.

Derek wiped the crumbs away from his mouth with the back of his hand. “Why doesn’t the sheriff want to use SWAT from a couple of towns over?”

“Come on, Derek, there’s no way he’s gonna let Sheriff Coleman steal his thunder in election year. So the FEDS it is. You better keep me up to date with what’s happening. I’m gonna be stuck in here.” Charlie sounded despondent at the thought of missing all the excitement.

Just as Derek was about to answer him, Amy appeared beside him and refilled his cup. She patted him on the arm, her hand lingering a fraction of a second too long. Derek smiled. His day had just gotten a hell of a lot better. “Don’t you worry, Charlie. I’ve got to stay with our star witness. It’s my civic duty after all.” Derek relaxed as he sat in the warmth of the coffee shop.

Sheriff Adams sat in his car and kept a close watch on the bank, part of him hoping that Ryan would have the sense to flee the scene as soon as possible. After all, the boy was married to his wife’s second cousin’s youngest girl. He didn’t want to think about what his life was going to be like, if he had to arrest ‘family’. Then again it wouldn’t hurt his chances in the coming election, if he brought in a dangerous armed criminal. 

As Ronald sat waiting for news of the FBI’s arrival, he thought about last Fourth of July at his place. Ryan and his wife Nicole had been there enjoying themselves. They’d been so damn happy and now Ryan was locked in the bank with a bunch of hostages. He let his head fall forward. “Aw shit. I hope the FEDs get here soon and I can hand this over. Then I can tell Barbara, it was all their fault Ryan got hauled off to jail,” Ronald said to himself with a sigh, and settled down to wait.

Deputy Crane waited patiently for the next big development in the standoff. If you could call the sheriff sitting outside the silent bank a standoff. He was rewarded forty-five minutes later, as the Critical Incident Response Group from the FBI. rolled into the small town of Culpeper, Virginia.

The sound of vehicles rumbling through the quiet streets, was the first indication of their arrival. An interested crowd had gathered to watch events at the bank unfold. They turned to see what all the noise was about. It was rare anything exciting happened in their small town, and a bank robbery gone wrong was definitely exciting.

A fleet of black SUVs and an unmarked truck drove down the street. The small convoy stopped at the intersection opposite the bank. The truck turned sideways and blocked the road. The SUVs parked behind it, and the doors were flung open. The cars emptied rapidly as a group of men climbed out and looked around, and then they stood at ease waiting for somebody. The men were uniformly dressed in dark coveralls, with the exception of a man who got out of the front passenger side of the lead vehicle. He cut a very different figure to his colleagues.

From his seat in the coffee shop, Derek sized up the newcomers. The men in the coveralls were standard SWAT material, all straight backs and ‘sir, yes sir’ attitudes about them. The odd man out fascinated Derek, no military style haircut for him. His dark hair was messily spiked, and there was no uniform for him either. Instead he wore a battered leather jacket, a faded blue shirt with a mandarin collar, combat trousers and sandals. He seemed oddly at home with the others in the team, pulling on body armour and arming themselves with MP5s. 

Hippy Dippy as Derek had started to call the man in his head, walked over from the SUV and spoke briefly with a man with short light brown hair. Then Hippy Dippy turned and headed towards the truck. Another man with close-cut dark blond hair, grabbed a long case from the trunk of the lead SVU, and slung its strap over his shoulder.

Once the Hostage Rescue Team were suited up, they stood in a circle and waited for their orders. Finally the man with light brown hair stepped into the centre of the circle. “Ok, from what we’ve been told we have one hostage taken inside the bank, with at present an unknown number of hostages. Misha will be trying to open up a line of communication with him, while Osric gets hold of the bank’s blueprints on line. I’ll go and liaise with Sherriff Adams, and try to find out as much as I can about our suspect, one Ryan Mitchell.” The team leader paused, as one of his men raised his hand.

“For the last time, Mike, you don’t have to raise your hand to talk. What’s up?” Team leader Jensen Ackles asked.

Mike lowered his hand and grinned. “Hey, Jensen, can I go and liaise with the local police this time, please?” he asked, sounding like as small boy, trying to wheedle his parents into letting him stay up late on a school night. 

Jensen groaned softly. “No, you can’t go and liaise with the local police. Not after what happened last time.”

The rest of the team started to laugh, as Mike pouted in disappointment at Jensen. “I gotta say in Mike’s defence, that patrol woman was really hot.” Christian Kane, Jensen’s second-in-command said. His blue eyes twinkled with mischief at the pained look on Jensen’s face, as he happily reminded his team leader and friend, about the last time Mike ‘liaised’.

“Chris, thanks for reminding me how hot she was. It was just a shame about her ex being on the same job as us. I really enjoyed having to get between him and Mike.” Jensen looked over at a grinning Mike. “Next time you hook up with the hot ex-wife of a SWAT team member, I’m letting him shoot you. Ok, Mike?” Jensen said as he tried to block out the memory of Mike being chased halfway across town by an irate heavily armed ex-husband, wearing nothing but his helmet, boxers and boots. He was carrying his coverall and bullet-proof vest in one hand, and his MP5 in the other, screaming for Kane to start the goddamn car before he was shot in the ass. 

“Please, Jensen, I’ll behave. Look, you’ve seen the sheriff. He’s an ugly old fart. I swear I won’t try to hit on him, his wife, his hot twin sister, or his strangely attractive second cousin. I’ll be the perfect gentleman. Scouts’ honour,” Mike said, giving Jensen a wide-eyed look of appeal.

“Rosenbaum, you were never a scout and for the sake of the FBI’s reputation you’re not liaising here. Sorry, man.” Jensen said to his crestfallen team mate. “I want you to stay out front, and keep a watch on our interested bystanders,” Jensen said and looked over his shoulder at the crowd. 

Mike gave a pained sigh. “Alright. I promise to keep the hordes at bay, even if I have to lay my body down to do it.”

Jensen nodded and said seriously, “That’s good to hear, Mike. I knew I could trust you.” He turned to his friend. “Kane, take two members of the team, grab the fibre optic camera, and find a place to drill into the bank. Talk to Osric. He’ll be able to tell you the best place to put the camera when he’s got the blueprints up. Then we can take a look inside the bank, and see what Ryan’s up to with the hostages.”

Kane turned and pointed to two of the team, and they headed to the second SUV to gather the equipment. The three men headed away from the bank’s line of sight, and anyone inside the bank who might be watching them.

Jensen turned back to the rest of the team. “Ok, we take up positions around the bank. Justin and Mark, you need to clear out the buildings either side of the bank. Ok?” The two men nodded and moved out. Finally Jensen looked at the man with the long case. “Right, Stephen. Go and find yourself a perch.”

The blond-haired man smiled. “No problem, Jensen. I’ve got just the rooftop in mind. I’ll set up and let you know if I can see any movement.” Stephen adjusted the sniper rifle across his back, and ran towards the coffee shop.

Jensen looked round and spotted the sheriff standing, waiting. “All right, guys. You know what to do. Remember. Keep your eyes open and take care.” He nodded as the rest of team melted away to their various positions.

Jensen walked over to the sheriff, and held out his hand. “Hi, I’m Special Agent Jensen Ackles, Team Leader of Hostage Rescue Team one.”

The sheriff took Jensen’s hand. “Pleased to meet you, Special Agent Ackles. I’m Sheriff Ronald Adams. If there’s anything you want, you just ask. We’re more than happy to cooperate. I hope we get a peaceful resolution to this terrible situation.” The sheriff took off his hat, and smoothed his hair down, as he looked round for any sign of the media.

“Please, Sheriff, call me Jensen. Now what can you tell me about Ryan Mitchell and his state of mind?” As he spoke, Jensen guided the sheriff towards the Mobile Operations Unit, where Osric and Misha were waiting for them.

When Jensen had gone over to speak to the sheriff, Misha headed over to Ops and knocked on the door on the side of the truck. “Are you decent in there, Osric? Only I’d hate to catch you doing something inappropriate on the web cam. I don’t think Deputy Director Fuller has recovered from that time you mooned him on Skype.” Misha grinned as he heard muffled cursing coming from inside.

The door unlocked and then swung open. “You know damn well I was mooning you. How was I supposed to know you’d forwarded the link to Fuller? One of these day I’m gonna get my revenge. Just remember that.” Osric stepped back and let Misha inside and closed the door.

Misha eased his way round the console, as Osric sat down in front of a wall covered in screens. He slipped off his leather jacket, and dropped it on the chair shoved into the corner. Misha stretched and then looked round. “Ahh, home sweet home. I love what you’ve done with the place.” Misha nodded towards the Funko pop vinyl figures arranged along the desk in front of Osric. He reached over and picked one of them up. “Hmm, Star Lord. So we’re on a Marvel kick this week?” he said, putting Star Lord back on the desk by Groot.

Osric grinned up at him and spun his chair round, and proudly displayed his T-shirt with a Star Lab logo on it. “I’m an equal opportunities fan boy, Misha. You should know that by now.” Osric picked up a headset and handed it to Misha. “I’ve tapped into the bank’s phone lines. The only calls going in or out will come via here and I’m working on blocking the mobile signal as well. Also I’ve gotten hold of the bank’s blueprints, and I’ll patch them through to Kane immediately.” Osric was typing furiously as he spoke to Misha.

Misha slipped the head set on and flicked a switch on the console and heard a ring tone. He waited patiently as the phone kept ringing, then finally there was the sound he’d waited for. It was the sound of someone picking the phone up. “Hello, who am I speaking to?” Misha asked, his voice pitched low and warm.

“Hi, I’m Ryan Mitchell.” His voice was steady and calm and Misha relaxed a little. There was no obvious sign of stress. 

“Well, hi there, Ryan. It looks like you and me are going to be spending some time talking to one another. Now can you tell me what happened in the bank this morning, and why you’re locked in there with those people?” Misha spoke softly as he sat down on the floor, and pulled his legs into a lotus position. Now his work began as he tried to get to the bottom of why Ryan had taken hostages, and how to end the situation peacefully.

Over an hour had passed since they arrived on the scene and Mike paced back and forth, watching the crowd as it grew rapidly. Many of the enthralled watchers were filming the ‘action’ on their phones. They weren’t the only ones filming. Not long ago a truck from the local news station had set up, and they were broadcasting live to the studio.

Mike smiled as he paced. “You have to love the digital age. I don’t think we’d even got wheels on the ground before the first pictures were up on Facebook, according to Osric,” he said with a shake of his head. “I just hope they get my best side.” He turned to the side, offering the crowd his profile, as he posed for the cameras.

Mike’s ear piece crackled and he heard a familiar voice. “Rosenbaum, if they find your best side I want to be the first one to know about it. Now quit behaving as if you’re posing for this year’s FBI calendar, and keep your wits about you,” Jensen responded, his irritation at all the cameras pointing at his team bleeding into his voice.

“Jensen, that’s harsh. You know I can multi task. I can watch the crowd and pose at the same time. I think I’d make a great Mr July. I’d look damn good wearing just my boots, helmet and a pair of speedos, and for the ladies I’d make sure I was fully ‘armed’.” Mike hefted his MP5, grinning as he heard pained moans from his team mates.

A deep southern drawl interrupted the moans and cat calls. “Please make him stop! My ears are bleeding. Have you no shame, Rosenbaum? I’m scarred for life here. Hey, Jensen. Is working with Mike covered in our health insurance under trauma counselling?” Kane asked desperately, from his position in the building next door to the bank, as he and his team worked to get vision and sound for Jensen and Misha.

“Sorry, Kane, but working with Mike isn’t covered under PTSD counselling. But if any of you feel the need to have a chat about the stress of working with Mike, I hear Misha’s door is always open.” There was silence and Jensen smirked; he knew how to get his team back into line. It wasn’t as if Misha was disliked, quite the opposite in fact. But it was acknowledged he was the only member of the Crisis Negotiating team, who was as batshit crazy as Mike. 

Usually for the sake of public safety and Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s ulcer, Misha and Mike were kept apart. But today, due to Tom Welling lecturing on hostage negotiations in Quantico, and Jared still being out of the country, Jeff, the head of Critical Incident Response Group, had no choice but to let them out together. As they’d departed Quantico, Jeff’s warning had rung in Jensen’s ears. “They’re your responsibility, Jensen. I don’t want to hear about hostage takers demanding Pina Coladas, or vegan sushi meals. And for pity’s sake, keep Misha away from any police horses. I don’t want a repeat of that job in Canada, when he decided that Mountie’s horse looked depressed.”

Jensen’s thoughts were disturbed by Stephen. “Guys, as much as I hate to interrupt this entertaining conversation, we got company coming.” 

“Please, not more damn media. This place is already turning into a three-ring circus. Hell, we even brought our own clowns. Right, Mike?” Jensen said as he headed out of Ops to join him. Mike grinned at him and bowed with a flourish.

Above the laughter Stephen replied, “No, not more media. It’s a cab and it looks like Jared’s in the back of it.” There was a pause. “I don’t want to worry you guys, but it looks like he’s got a stuffed camel in there with him. And I’m not too sure how Jeff will take seeing Jared, carrying that thing into a hostage situation on the six o’clock news.”

There was a bemused silence and then Mike said, “Does anyone know if the hostage taker has demanded a stuffed camel? Or do you think this is one of Misha’s brilliant diversionary tactics?” Jensen whimpered softly and put his head in his hands.

 

Just beyond the police cordon, the cab sat with the engine idling. The driver yawned and rubbed his eyes. He’d been at the end of his shift when he’d pulled this fare at the airport. He’d expected a simple run to his passenger’s home, not to end up surrounded by cops. “Ok, buddy, we’re here. Now what?” he asked his passenger through the rear view mirror.

Jared leaned forward and smiled. “Can you wait here a minute? I’ll get us through the road block.”

The cab driver’s eyebrows shot up in surprise. “You want me to go through there? I’m not getting paid enough to have my cab shot up by a Fed SWAT team.” The driver said, as he stared nervously at the heavily armed men on the other side of the police tape.

Jared smiled reassuringly at the driver as he opened the door. “Those guys aren’t SWAT, they’re Hostage Rescue Team One. As long as Special Agent Ackles has had his coffee this morning, he’ll just order them to take out your tyres.” At that, Jared climbed out of the cab, and came face to face with a deputy. 

The deputy tilted his hat back a little, and Jared saw his a salt-and-pepper moustache quiver as his jaw jutted out. The deputy put his hands on his belt and his middle-aged spread from too many donuts jjggled a little. He had look on his face that said, “Boy, what the hell do you want?”

The deputy spoke to Jared. “Sir, I need you to step back from here. We have a hostage situation ongoing and this area is closed to the public.” The deputy managed to school his features and speak pleasantly enough, but Jared saw the tension in his posture. Add in the way he was resting his hand on the gun on his hip, it didn’t take a skilled negotiator to realize the deputy was less than pleased with the situation he was in and that he’d need careful handling.

Jared dialled his smile up from friendly to charming and began his attack on the deputy’s defences. “Well, officer, I’m here to meet up with some friends and if you’d let me through, I can go and speak to them.” Jared pushed his sunglasses up on top of his head.

The deputy’s eyes narrowed with annoyance, this guy wasn’t getting the message. He was already pissed that the FEDS had been called in and taken over. Now this jerk just wanted to waltz through the cordon. His hand tightened on the butt of his gun, and he stuck out his chin. “Now you listen to me, son. I don‘t give a shit if you’re supposed to be meeting friends for a cappuccino. You need to get back in the cab, and get the hell out of here, mister.” He straightened his back, and glared up at Jared’s smiling face.

Jared sighed and slipped his hand into the back pocket of his jeans. He hated having to do the whole badge waving thing, but with the cop’s attitude he needed to put himself on an official footing. “I’m Special Agent Jared Padalecki, and I’m here to join my team.” Jared showed his ID to the deputy.

The man looked him up and down, trying to reconcile Jared’s shaggy brown hair, T-shirt, jeans and boots combo with the usual image of a suit-wearing FED. Then he looked beyond Jared, into the back of the cab at the large stuffed animal occupying most of the back seat. He raised an eyebrow in curiosity at Jared’s travel companion. 

Jared ignored the look and slid his badge back into his pocket. He leant back against the cab, calculating how to deal with the small town police officer. He could sense the man’s unease at the presence of the federal government and decided to use it to his advantage. “I sympathize with you, man. You guys do a great job of keeping the peace here. And yet at the first sign of trouble, they send in the FEDS. We just sweep in and take over. No wonder you’re pissed. I know I’d be.” 

Jared glanced over at the members of the Hostage Rescue Team One, standing beside the mobile Ops unit, and offered up a silent apology for what he was about to say. “Not only do we take over, but we’ve brought the gung ho glory guys with us. I bet there’s nothing wrong with your SWAT team. So why bring them? Am I right, officer?” Jared stretched out his hand in friendship. “I’m sorry I didn’t get your name,” he said earnestly, and watched a subtle shift in the man’s posture. He was no longer so defensive, now more open and receptive to Jared’s overtures of friendship.

“I’m Deputy Peter Hammond. Pleased to meet you, Special Agent Padalecki. It’s good to meet a FED who shows respect to us poor cops.” Deputy Hammond took Jared’s hand and gave it a firm shake.

“Deputy Hammond, or can I call you Peter?” Jared said with a bright smile, patting the deputy lightly on the shoulder when he gave Jared permission to use his first name. “Peter, I’m pleased to meet you. Now would you mind telling me what’s going on over there? I’ve just come back from a negotiating job in Columbia, and my boss diverted me here. I hate walking in blind and have those guys from Hostage Rescue lord it over me.” Jared said, skilfully mirroring the posture of his new friend, leaning forward slightly as if he was sharing a big secret with him. 

Peter snorted contemptuously. “Son, that don’t surprise me none. They came roaring in here shouting about perimeters and clearing the area. They never once asked us what the hell was going on. If they had, they’d know Ryan wouldn’t hurt a damn fly. There’s only so much a man can take before he snaps. Damn bank.” He shoved his hands in his pockets and rocked back on his heels.

Jared smiled sympathetically and nodded. He knew there was no way Jensen and his team would behave like that. Jensen was always professional in his dealings with local police, and if Jensen hadn’t asked about the history of man holding hostages in the bank, then Misha most certainly would’ve.

Deputy Hammond wasn’t the first cop to have his feathers ruffled by the arrival of the Crisis Negotiation team, and he wouldn’t be the last. But with a little more patience, Jared knew he’d find out all about Ryan very soon. Jared relaxed and his smile broadened, as he prepared to spend a little quality time with Peter.

“What’s he doing now?” Jensen asked Stephen, as he watched Jared throw his head back and laugh.

“It looks like he’s making a new friend, and knowing Jared he’s probably already got himself invited to Thanksgiving. Hang on. It looks like we’ve got movement,” the sniper answered his team leader.

“Somebody tell me how he does it? Deputy Hammond looked like he was sucking on a lemon, without the benefit of a shot of tequila when I asked him to put up a perimeter,” Mike said in wonder.

“That’s easy. It’s because Jared’s a great guy, and you’re an asshole.” Kane said to a chorus of laughter.

Mike nodded. “Hey, I think I’m adorable, but if that’s the way you guys feel, and then I take comfort from Jared not having my good looks and stunning physique. I suppose he has to have something going for him. Poor guy,” he added solemnly.

“All that and modest too. How do you do it, Mike?” Jensen said as his radio crackled into life. “Yes, Deputy Hammond. What can I do for you?”

“I got one of your agents waiting on you. A Jared Padalecki? Can I send him through, or do you want me to keep him here?” Deputy Hammond sounded more than a little hopeful that Jensen would refuse Jared entry through the road block.

Mike leaned closer Jared. “I think he wants to extend his play date with Jared. Shall we leave them together or should we be reunited with our favourite Moose?”

Jensen grinned and shook his head at Mike. “You can let him through, Deputy Hammond. Thank you for your assistance.” Then Jensen walked forward, ready to meet the cab. As it drove toward Jensen, he guided them down past Ops, out of sight of the watching news crew.

Jensen waited patiently as Jared climbed out of the cab and paid the driver. Jared looked over at Jensen with a smile. “Hey, Jensen. While I’m getting my bag out of the trunk, would you mind getting Albie out of the cab for me, please?” 

Jensen moved closer and looked at Jared. “Who the hell is Albie?”

Jared slammed the trunk shut. “Albie the Alpaca! I brought him for the team. I think he’d make a great mascot.” Jared pointed through the rear windshield at the stuffed animal on the back seat.

Jensen swung his gun onto his hip, and leant into the cab. He tugged ineffectually at the large stuffed animal. “Crap, Jared. How big is this thing? Are you sure you didn’t smuggle a real Alpaca back from Columbia with you?” Jensen said, his voice muffled as he leant further into the cab’s interior and discovered ‘Albie’ was wearing a seat belt. “Seriously, Jay, a seat belt?”

Jared stood beside Jensen and shrugged. “I didn’t want anything bad to happen to him on the way from the airport. You know how the cab drivers are.” He waved at the driver, who scowled in the mirror at him.

Jensen rolled his eyes and finally managed to pull Albie free. He staggered backwards, holding the large stuffed animal to his chest. “Mike and Kane are gonna freak! They thought you were bringing some premium tequila back for them.” 

Jared swung his bag onto his shoulder. “I was thinking of their livers, and your sanity. Besides, I know Osric and Misha will go mad over him. I fully expect to see Albie dressed in different outfits, and posed in the various departments of Quantico every week. I know those two will relish the challenge of smuggling Albie into the Director’s office.”

Jensen gave a chuckle and hefted Albie a little higher, before speaking into his headset. “Hey, Osric. Jared’s brought you and Misha a little gift. Can we get him inside Ops without the news crew spotting him?”

There was a moment of silence and then Osric started to babble excitedly. “Jared’s brought us a present? Oh wow, hold on. We’re sending someone out to speak to the news crew to brief them. Give them an official statement, rather than let them keep making stuff up by talking to the interested bystanders.” 

 

Jensen stood close to Jared, and smiled up at his friend. “Osric’s sending someone to brief the press, to give us a chance to sneak Albie into his new home. I wonder who he’ll send.” Jensen tensed. “Oh god. I hope he doesn’t send Misha. Remember what happened last time he briefed the press?” Jensen absently squeezed Albie tighter in fear.

“Personally I thought Misha’s comments to the CNN reporter about the kale shortage in Lithuania were very insightful. The guy should never have asked if Misha ever felt personally responsible for a hostage taker’s death, when negotiation fails and you guys go blasting your way in.” Jared said thoughtfully, as he saw a silver-haired man exit Ops and head towards the press. 

Jensen grimaced. “For the last time, we don’t go blasting our way in. We make surgical strikes in response to deteriorating situations.” He looked at the way Jared was smirking at him. “Ok, we occasionally go blasting in, but that reporter was a total jackass and got everything he deserved. Although I thought Jeff was going to have a stroke when he saw the interview later.” Jensen saw the Sheriff reach the news crew and start talking. “At least we don’t need legal on standby for the law suit this time.”

“Ok, Jen. Come on through the side door. The news crew are busy turning Sherriff Adams into a star.” The door swung open and Osric appeared and waved them inside.

They reached Osric and slipped inside unseen. The young man smiled in delight as he took Albie off Jensen. “Thanks, Jay. He’s great. I’ll make sure he has pride of place in my office back at Quantico.” 

Jared reached out and ruffled the younger man’s unruly short black hair. “No problem, Osric. I’m glad you like Albie.” Jared glanced round the cramped quarters. “I’m surprised to see you here, though. I thought Jeff kept you chained to your desk back at base.”

“Personally, Jared, I don’t wish to know what kind of kinky behaviour our boss engages in with our young computer genius. How was Columbia? I thought you were going to be debriefed in the LA field office.” 

Jared looked round, wondering where the hell the voice was coming from, and then he saw a sandal poking out beyond the end of the communication console. He leant over to see Misha sitting in lotus position, with his back against it. 

Misha slowly unfolded his legs and got up off the floor. He stood, stretched languorously, then took Jared’s hand, before pulling him in close for a hug

Jared smiled brightly at the slightly dishevelled agent; Misha’s keen blue eyes twinkled warmly as he released his friend and patted him on the shoulder. “Columbia was hot, humid and frustrating as hell. But to be fair, drug lords are fairly easy to negotiate with as long as you massage their egos. It only took me three days of telling the Head of the Juarez cartel how powerful he was, before he released the two oil workers he’d snatched for accidentally trespassing on his land.” Jared shrugged, a self-deprecating smile on his face. “I admit the thought of being debriefed in LA was a much scarier prospect. Deputy Director Fuller was going to sit in, and I don’t think he likes me all that much. I was so damn happy when Jeff diverted me here. I owe him big time for getting me out of that.”

Misha laughed. “If it helps, Deputy Director Fuller doesn’t like anyone, but he does have an unhealthy interest in Hilary Clinton. If she ever becomes president, I fully expect we’ll have to genuflect to her picture each morning as we come into work.” Misha suddenly held up his hand.

“Hello, Ryan. I was hoping to hear from you again. Is everyone still ok? Do you need anything or would you like to keep talking to me about the sad state of baseball this year?” Misha’s voice was low and soothing, as he concentrated on the man speaking to him.

Jared felt a tap on his shoulder and turned round. Osric passed him a headset. He slipped it on and heard Ryan Mitchell’s voice for the first time. “Everyone is still fine, although the Red Sox suck majorly this year and need all the help they can get.” Jared was pleased that Ryan sounded so calm; there was nothing worse than a hostage taker losing control.

“It’s good to hear everyone is still doing fine. Listen, you’ve been in there a while now. Is there anything you need?” Misha prompted Ryan gently.

There was silence and then Ryan spoke again, “Misha, how about some coffee and sandwiches for us?”

“Anything you like, Ryan, except no pickles on the sandwiches. I can’t stand pickles.” Misha said with a shudder.

There was laughter. “Ok man, no pickles. We’ll talk when we’ve got the food. Speak to ya soon, Misha” The line went dead and Misha turned back to Jared and Jensen.

“Do we know how we’re doing for sound and visual inside the bank?” Jared asked the other two agents.

“Kane and the guys got a line into the lobby of the bank thirty a minutes ago. Only trouble is there’s no one home.” Osric pointed to the screen showing an empty space.

Jared looked at the screen. Osric was right, the lobby was empty. It looked like Ryan was keeping the hostages in the offices. He was impressed. Most hostage takers tended to keep everyone in one place. Separating the hostages into different rooms made it harder for prospective rescuers.

He sighed. “Well, I suppose it would’ve been too easy to hope Gunnery Sergeant Mitchell would keep everyone together in the lobby.”

Misha and Jensen froze and turned to Jared. “Ok, Jay. What have you found out about Ryan? We’ve only just gotten hold of his records.”

Jared folded his arms and leant against Osric’s crowded work space. “Not all that much. Just that up until last year Ryan was a Marine. He served two tours in Afghanistan and was decorated for bravery. When he finished his last tour he came home and married his high-school sweetheart, Nicole Greene who’s expecting their first child. Everything was fine until Ryan was laid off from his job six months ago. Since then he’s been struggling to make the mortgage repayments. Have I missed anything?” 

Jensen stared at Jared, opened mouthed. “Son of a bitch! How the hell did you find all that out in five minutes. It took us nearly two hours to get that much from Ryan himself.” Jensen rolled his eyes. “Let me guess. Deputy Hammond. Right?” Jared grinned and nodded. 

“What else did your new best friend tell you? Jensen asked.

 

Jared glanced over at the screen. “Well, according to Peter, Ryan was going to the bank today to talk to Doug Eckhart, the guy in charge of foreclosures. And according to the dear deputy, Mr Doug Eckhart is a douchebag. A man who loves his job a little too much, and gets a kick out of throwing good kids out onto the street. So Ryan’s been under a lot of pressure, trying to keep Doug at bay and a roof over his family’s head.” 

Jensen swore softly. “Wonderful! At least now we know Ryan’s visit to dear old Doug was probably the trigger in the hostage crisis.” Jensen took off his helmet, and ran his fingers through his short hair in frustration.

Jared nodded towards the screen. “How did this happen? Does anyone know?” Jared asked as Jensen stood beside him.

“I went to the coffee shop earlier and interrupted Deputy Crane, as he was enjoying his second plate of muffins. He told me he saw Ryan enter the bank, and shortly after there was a shot and screams. He went over to investigate and the bank manager ran into him. Deputy Crane saw Ryan lock the door and close the blinds.” He watched a frown cross Jared’s face. “What are you thinking, Jay?” He trusted Jared and his instincts and right now his friend looked concerned.

Jared ran his fingers through his chocolate coloured hair and sighed. “I don’t know. This just doesn’t feel right. If it wasn’t for the fact Ryan’s talking to Misha, I’d almost believe Ryan wasn’t the bank robber. I got the impression that Ryan is a local hero, and it will hit the town hard if we have to take him down.” Jared turned to the other negotiator. “Do you think you can talk him down, Misha? Only I’d hate to see him wheeled out of here in a body bag.” Jared asked and waited for Misha’s appraisal of the man inside the bank.

Misha nodded thoughtfully. “I think I can talk him down, he really doesn’t want to hurt anyone. While I was talking to Ryan, he told me all he’d wanted was to understand why this is happening to him and his family. He couldn’t understand why the bank decided to foreclose. He thought he’d gotten an agreement from Mr Williams to reduce his mortgage payments, until he’d got another job or reenlisted. So when he turned up for his appointment with Doug, and found out he was about to be evicted, that’s when things went to hell.”

There was silence and then finally Jensen spoke. “God, I hate jobs like this. Seeing a man who served his country lose everything. What kind of thanks is that? Is it wrong of me not to want to take him off to jail when all this is over?” he said sadly as he scrubbed his hand over his face.

Misha shook his head. “I know what you mean, Jensen. But the moment Ryan walked into that bank with a gun, he took away our options. We haven’t got a choice, no matter how much we sympathise with him. We just need to make sure everyone makes it out of that bank in one piece,” Misha said seriously.

The mood had turned sombre and Jensen nodded slowly. “I know, but it still sucks. I better go and sort out the food. Can you tell Ryan it will be about thirty minutes?” Jensen picked up his helmet and put it on, then he walked out of the truck.

Jared watched as Misha relayed Jensen’s message to Ryan. He pulled up a chair and sat down beside Osric, as he began to familiarize himself with the official version of Ryan’s history. When he read the files he agreed with Jensen. This kind of situation was crappy.

Ryan Mitchell’s file made for very interesting reading; he was a decorated Marine and family man. There was nothing in his military records that would suggest this kind of behaviour. Ryan was the epitome of grace under pressure. So why had he suddenly snapped today? Every psych evaluation agreed. If ever there was a man who could deal with life after the military, it was Mitchell.

There was something else here. Jared’s gut told him they weren’t seeing the whole story. But at the moment he couldn’t figure out exactly what he was missing. With that in mind he returned to reading Ryan’s files to try and gain a better understanding of events.

The three agents sat in silence as they waited for the food to be delivered. Jared sat reading, Osric continued to compile data on Ryan and his hostages, and Misha once again sat on the floor with his eyes closed in meditation.

The silence was shattered by Mike’s voice. “Ok guys, we’ve taken delivery of the food. One of the hostages just opened the door, and relayed that Ryan wants a diner employee to deliver the food.”

Misha snorted as he stood up. “Yeah, right. I’m not giving him another hostage. Just because Ryan’s possibly the most reasonable hostage taker I’ve ever dealt with, it doesn’t mean I’m letting him get his hands on another member of the public.” Misha was just about to contact Ryan, when he spotted movement.

Misha stared at the screen in shock and threw his hands in the air. “I don’t fucking believe it! Who’s the guy taking the sandwiches to the front door? What the hell is Jensen playing at, letting him in there? He knows the protocol in these situations.” He howled in frustration.

Before Jared could respond, there was movement from inside the bank. Suddenly the men watching the doors tensed, and raised their guns in readiness.

“Stand down, guys. It’s a bank teller. I can’t see our hostage taker. This guy’s good. He’s not giving me a clear shot.” Stephen said and the team relaxed a little.

Jared took control of one of the cameras on the truck, and started to search for Jensen. He had a bad feeling about who the delivery man was. The man was carrying a large box towards the bank, and Jared realized he knew those broad shoulders, and bow legs only too well. “Hey, Misha. Does our friendly neighbourhood diner employee look familiar to you?” he asked wearily.

Misha concentrated on the man moving slowly towards the bank. He was over six feet tall, wearing a ball cap and glasses, his T-shirt clung to his broad shoulders like a second skin. His worn jeans fitted snugly, accentuating the bow of the man’s legs. Misha groaned in frustration. “Shit. Seriously? Jensen, you’d better be wearing your ear piece.” Misha growled, before addressing the team leader directly. “I know you think this is a cunning disguise, but trust me, I’d know your walk anywhere.” 

“Really, Misha? Is there something you’d like to tell me?” Jensen said in a low seductive drawl.

“Yeah. I’d like to declare my undying love and devotion, if it means you’ll get your muscle-bound ass out of there. Right fucking now. Before you screw up all my hard work!” Misha said, dragging his fingers through his unruly dark hair, making it stick up more than usual.

“Relax, Misha. I’m not going to storm the bank single-handedly. I just want to have a quick peek inside, and thank you for saying that about my ass. I knew all those hours training to tackle bad guys would pay off eventually. Osric, are you receiving visual yet?” Jensen said, and brought his hand to his face, as he adjusted the thick-rimmed glasses he was wearing.

Jared looked at a screen in front of Osric, and suddenly there was a close-up of the bank doors. “The visual’s perfect, Jensen. See. I told you the glasses would work.” Osric said with a smile

Jared rolled his eyes. “Great! Spy glasses! Listen to me, Jason Bourne. Just get your ass back here as soon as you’ve delivered the food. Got me?” Jared knew the team leader would never do anything to endanger either the hostages, or even the hostage taker. But sometimes he was less than careful about his own safety, and every time he pulled a stunt like this Jared aged about ten years. By his reckoning he was over two hundred years old now.

“Yes, mom. I promise to be back before supper and I’ll get my homework done. Don’t worry, Jay. I know the drill.” Jensen said softly, as he stopped six foot away from the doors, as instructed by Ryan.

Jared didn’t take his eyes off the screen, watching as the bank teller who’d spoken to Mike appeared and looked over her shoulder at someone inside. Then she reached up and unbolted the doors again. Jared frowned slightly. The teller seemed quite calm, in fact she was almost too calm. Usually there were obvious signs of stress, but this woman was remarkably composed, under the circumstances. 

Jared’s unease grew. He always trusted his instincts, but right now his gut was telling him to get Jensen away from the bank. He grabbed for his headset and put it on.

In front of the bank, Jensen was concentrating on what he could make out inside. Damn! Ryan really was good. The lights were off and all the blinds pulled down, effectively blinding Stephen or anyone trying to get a look inside the building. He knew from their camera feed Ryan was keeping the hostages away from the lobby. That left the manager’s, Doug’s office, or the staff break room. It was even possible Ryan had put them in the vault. The barred doors to the room where the vault was, were old fashioned and manually lockable. God, Jensen hoped it wasn’t there. The room would be easy to defend, and perfect for a suicide by cop scenario, if Ryan felt he had no other option.

The sound of bolts being drawn drew Jensen’s attention back to the doors, just as Jared started to speak frantically. “Jen, Jen, for god’s sake, step back now.” Jensen automatically took a step backwards, in response to the urgency in the negotiator’s voice. He started to turn as the doors opened and then he stopped, and stared past the teller’s right shoulder.

In Ops Jared, Misha and Osric saw Jensen freeze. “What the hell is Jensen doing? You told him to get out of there.” Misha asked, ready to berate the team leader.

Osric leant forward, and tried to sharpen the image from the camera in Jensen’s glasses. “Err guys. I don’t want to worry you, but there’s a gun pointing at Jensen.”


	2. Chapter 2

Crisis Negotiations Chap2

 

Jensen remained perfectly still, as the barrel of the gun pulled back from sight. The teller flinched, her eyes widened with fear, and from the way she arched forward, Jensen knew the muzzle of the shotgun had come to rest in the centre of her back.

He understood the unspoken threat; it showed him who was in charge. One wrong move on his part and Ryan would blast the woman to death. Jensen waited for his next instruction, hoping it would be to leave the food at the door and walk away. 

The woman looked close to tears as she said pleadingly, “He wants you to bring the food inside.” 

Jensen tensed. Training and protocol demanded he turn and walk away, not hand Ryan another hostage. As he was about to, Jensen heard the unmistakeable sound of a pump action shotgun chambering a round, and the teller shivered.

Inside ops the three men watched the tense standoff unfold. Misha muttered softly, “Please walk away, Jensen. Just walk the hell away.” 

Jared knew, despite all the protocols in the rule book, there was no way Jensen would endanger the teller by walking away.

“Jensen, what are you going to do? Should I alert Kane to the situation? Come on, man, you need to give me a sign here,” Jared said into his headset, watching the team leader closely.

Jensen carefully balanced the box of sandwiches in his arms, and reached up to rub the back of his neck. To anyone watching from inside the bank, the gesture would look like a nervous reaction to being threatened. But to Jared it meant something entirely different.

“Got it, Jensen.” He turned to Misha. “Pull Kane off surveillance, and get him in here now. He’s taking over the team from Jensen.” 

As Jared spoke, he saw Jensen relax imperceptibly. Jared ran his fingers through his hair and his shoulders slumped. He knew exactly what his friend was going to do. “Damnit, Jen, just be careful. Alright?” He begged softly as, Jensen walked towards the bank doors. 

Jensen carried on walking, ignoring his second in command as he ran towards Ops. “Jensen, if you get out of this mess in one piece, I’m gonna kick your stupid ass all over Quantico. Do you hear me?” Chris snarled.

“Loud and clear, Kane. Loud and clear. Although you might have to get in line,” Jensen muttered. He knew Jared would be at the head of the queue, followed closely by Jeff and Doc Beaver, and he hoped he wouldn’t get hurt this time. Doc Beaver had an impressive pair of lungs, and wasn’t afraid of voicing his opinion. Usually about macho idjits who got themselves hurt on the job.

Jensen reached the doors and stepped inside. “That’s far enough,” a man said, and Jensen stopped where he was. Then the doors were closed behind him and Jensen heard it being locked. 

Jensen spun to face the doors. “What are you locking the doors for? I thought I was just going to deliver the food,” he said in a quavering high-pitched voice as he looked wildly around the lobby, apparently in panic. 

Jensen took the opportunity to quickly scan the lobby for Ryan and the hostages. “And the Oscar goes to,” he thought, pleased with his performance as a frightened diner employee, hoping Ryan wouldn’t perceive him as a threat. 

Jensen was calculating the possibility of taking Ryan out as the teller locked the door. Only there was one small problem…..

“Who the fuck is that?” Jared yelled, gesturing to the screen, looking at the man standing in front of Jensen. He was definitely not the man pictured in Ryan Mitchell’s Service file. According to the file, Ryan was six feet two, well-muscled, with light brown hair and brown eyes. 

The man he was looking at was shorter than the team leader by a couple of inches. He was much older than Ryan, judging by his thinning, greying hair and the deep lines around his blue eyes. 

The door to ops was wrenched open and Chris came tearing in. “What the hell are you talking about, Padalecki?” he asked, as he took the file from Misha. Chris looked down at the picture, and then back at the screen, a frown on his face. “On the whole, I’d say Ryan’s got a partner in there with him. Wouldn’t you agree, guys?”

Misha looked at the man pointing a shotgun at the team leader and said, “Ya think?” 

Jensen was shocked by this sudden turn of events. They’d been completely unaware of Ryan working with a partner. Jensen heard movement and looked over his shoulder to see who it was. Instead of seeing Ryan standing there, he was struck forcefully in the middle of his back. Surprised by the sudden attack, Jensen stumbled forward. His legs were swept out from under him, before he could regain his equilibrium.

Jensen crashed to the floor in a tangle of limbs; he looked up to see who’d just put him on the floor so casually. To his surprise his attacker wasn’t Ryan. Unlike his partner at the bank doors, this man at least, attempted to hide his face. He wore a ball cap with the brim pulled down low, and glasses with a black plastic frame. Thinking about his own disguise, it wasn’t exactly foolproof but it was good enough to pass cursory scrutiny. Add in the heavy beard, disguising the shape of his jaw, and Osric wouldn’t be able to get much off facial recognition.

“Jesus, Frank. What the hell are you doing?” The man who’d greeted Jensen asked, sounding shaken by the sudden violence.

Frank shrugged. “Sorry about that, Joshua. I pushed a little harder than I thought. I guess I don’t know my own strength.” Jensen looked into a pair of cold blue-grey eyes, and he knew Frank wasn’t in the slightest bit sorry. In fact, he seemed to be finding this whole situation amusing.

Jensen’s concentration was focused solely on Frank. So much so he never heard Joshua coming towards him. He flinched as the man grabbed his ankle and Jensen looked around. He was surprised to find Joshua, the other bank robber, kneeling beside him. 

“Son, are you alright? You’re not hurt, are you?” Joshua asked, reaching out and patting Jensen’s knee.

Jensen stared dumbly at Joshua; he’d got to be the most unusual bank robber he’d ever dealt with. Jensen was more accustomed to violent and unstable offenders. Men like Frank, who took casual violence in their stride.

But Joshua seemed shocked by his partner’s actions. And he was checking him over for injury with a look of concern in his eyes. Joshua was so intent on what he was doing, he had no idea he’d left his weapon within easy reach of Jensen. 

“Go on, Jensen, grab the goddamn gun. You know you could take Joshua out in a heartbeat.” Kane muttered, as he watched what was happening through Jensen’s spy glasses.

“Yeah, I’m sure he can. But what about Frank? Do you think he’s just going to stand and watch, while Jensen wrestles the gun away?” Misha responded curtly. “Why is it all you Rescue Team guys ever think is, shoot first, ask questions later? Don’t you ever get tired of it?”

Chris turned to the negotiator and growled. “That’s right, Misha. All we give a crap about is blastin’ away at anything that moves.” Chris pointed at the screen. “As much as I’d love to see Jensen go all John McClain in there, I know the moment he touches that gun, Frank will blow Jensen’s head off. And I really don’t want to bury my best friend, thanks. Not all of us think, shoot first, and ask questions later, is better. Sometimes we even use our brains, as small as they are.” Kane nodded to the screen. “See what I mean.”

Misha looked back at the screen, and noticed that Jensen had curled his fist closed. He slowly leant away from the gun. “I’m sorry, Chris. When you said that…”

“You thought Jensen was gonna hulk out and start swinging. No, not Jensen. If it had been me in there, then all bets would’ve been off,” Chris said with a grin, and patted his friend on the shoulder.

Jared was only half listening to Kane and Misha, more interested in watching the interaction between the two bank robbers. He’d known straight away Frank was a professional. The man was calm and in control, only using physical intimidation to take control of the situation. 

Joshua, on the other hand, was a puzzle. The man had seemed comfortable enough with a gun. But judging by the way he was fussing over Jensen, Joshua was more than a little unhappy about Frank’s treatment of their ‘guest’. Jared really wished he could get Joshua on the phone. Then he’d exploit Frank’s use of force to drive a wedge between the two men.

Jared couldn’t help but feel there was something off about this whole situation. Why did Ryan need two partners? Culpepper was a small town with a bank to match. Unless Fort Knox had been closed, and this was the new home of the country’s gold reserve, this was overkill, pure and simple, and not what he’d expected.

A movement caught Jared’s attention. “Oh Shit.” Jared said, as his friend jerked backwards. It looked like Frank had grabbed hold of Jensen’s T-shirt, and he was dragging Jensen away from the shotgun. Out of the corner of his eye Jared saw Chris tense. Jared knew Jensen’s second in command was getting ready to act, if he thought his friend was in danger.

“For god’s sake, Frank, stop it. The poor boy just brought the food you wanted. Let me open the door, and get him out of here.” Joshua said, as he struggled to his feet, the shotgun held loosely in his hands. 

From his position on the floor, Jensen really liked the sound of that idea. But he had a feeling that Frank wasn’t going to go for what his partner was asking him.

Frank let go of his t-shirt, and stepped over him. He walked over to stand in front of Joshua, leaving Jensen more than a little annoyed at the way he’d just been dismissed.

Jensen hoped Joshua would take a stand against Frank, but after a few moments he looked down submissively. “Now, Joshua, if we let him go, he’s gonna go right out there and talk to the FEDs. And you know we’re so close.” He spoke softly and rested his hand on Joshua’s shoulder.

In Ops Kane frowned. “What the hell is he talking about? They’re so close to what?”

Misha shook his head. “I don’t have the faintest idea what Frank’s on about. Any ideas, Jared?” Misha looked over at his fellow negotiator.

Jared was watching the men’s body language. “I’m as much in the dark as you are. But it’s pretty clear we’ve got a dominant, submissive partnership in there and Frank’s calling the shots. Where is Ryan in all of this? I thought he was the lead in this robbery.”

Kane frowned. “Ian, change the angle of the camera. Try and find Ryan. Now.” The fibre optic camera turned, and even with it’s fairly limited field of vision, it was obvious Ryan wasn’t in the lobby.

“Perhaps he’s with the hostages,” Misha said.

“Maybe. But considering Ryan’s a Marine, he’d want to be in control of the situation. He’d know not to grab another hostage. He’s already got enough people to try and control in there.” Kane shifted uncomfortably, this was spinning out of their control.

Jared continued to watch the drama play out in front of him. He saw Joshua look up; a change had come over him. The indecisive body language was gone, and now there was a determined look in his eyes. With a sinking heart, Jared knew what that meant for Jensen.

“Ok Frank, you’re right. We’ve come too far to stop now.” Joshua looked down at Jensen with a look of genuine regret on his face. “Listen, son, I’m sorry to do this to you, but you gotta stay in here with us. Just for a little while.” He looked back at Frank. “Do you want me to put him with the others?”

Frank turned and looked down at Jensen with a smile. “Don’t you worry about that, Josh. You and Miriam go and help the others. I’ll get our guest settled in.” Joshua turned to go as Frank called out after him. “Josh, you’re doing great. Helen would be so proud of you. You know that, right?” Frank’s words made the older man blush and he nodded.

Frank waited for Joshua walk away, happy the old fool was finally out of the way. It was time to move his and Ty’s ‘insurance policy’ to somewhere a little more private. Frank smiled pleasantly at Jensen, as he pulled a gun from the waistband of his jeans. “Put your hands on your head,” Frank ordered and when Jensen complied, he motioned with the gun, “Shall we?”

From his position on the floor Jensen looked up at Frank. There was something about the man that set his teeth on edge. He was too cocky by half, and Jensen couldn’t help feeling the man was laughing at all of them. Jensen got slowly to his feet, and squared his shoulders. “Where are you taking me? Are you going to lock me in the vault with the other hostages?” he asked, hunching over slightly, still playing the frightened diner employee.

Frank grinned cockily. “Just turn your ass around, and start walking. You ain’t got far to go.”

Jensen did as he was told. According to blueprints, the bank had been built in the late twenties. The lobby was spacious and he could still see some of the original dark wood fixtures. Over the years there had been modernizations. These included a new office for the bank manager, and two other smaller offices. One belonged to Doug Eckhart and the other stood empty. The vault was positioned along the back wall of the lobby, and the staff break area was situated behind it.

As Jensen passed the manager’s office, he slowed down when he heard movement from inside the room. Drawers were being opened and paper rustled, and Jensen saw multiple figures through the frosted glass panels. 

Suddenly Jensen was shoved forward. Obviously Frank’s patience was wearing thin and he wanted Jensen to speed up. “That’s it, sweetheart. You’re heading in the right direction. Just a little further,” Frank prompted.

Jensen was about to pass Doug’s office when Frank reached out and squeezed his shoulder. Jensen stopped and noticed the door slightly ajar. He quickly glanced inside and saw a man sat cross-legged on the floor. But from his position he was unable to make out his face. So this was where Frank was taking him. Jensen waited, thinking he was about to join the other hostages, but they weren’t moving.

Jensen risked lifting his eyes, and looked into the frosted glass panel. He watched Frank’s reflection in the glass. The man seemed to be listening to something. Frank’s head was tilted slightly to the side. Whatever he was hearing wasn’t making him happy. Then Frank focused on him once again, and a prod from the muzzle of Frank’s gun told Jensen to get moving again.

They walked a little further down the corridor. “Ok, end of the line. In you go, sweetheart.” Jensen looked over his shoulder at Frank, who nodded towards a door. Jensen took his hands off his head, reached for the doorknob and opened the door.

Jensen put his hands back on his head and stepped inside. He turned to face Frank, waiting for his eyes to adjust to the gloom. Frank closed the door, turned on the light, then suddenly whipped the barrel of his gun across Jensen’s forehead. The force of the blow propelled the surprised man into a shelving unit. 

Jensen hit the metal shelves hard enough to rattle the metal. His head snapped round into the shelf and his cap flew off. Frank shoved his gun into the waistband of his jeans with a grin. He moved quickly, not wanting to give Jensen time to recover from the sudden attack, driving his fists into Jensen’s side.

Jensen gasped, as his ribs creaked under the onslaught, and he tried to protect himself by bringing his arms up in front of his body. Jensen stood there, as Frank used him for a punch bag, trying to block the punches as best he could. Finally Frank grew tired of pummelling him and changed tactics. He grabbed Jensen’s shoulders, pulled him down, and brought his knee up hard into Jensen’s midriff. 

Jensen’s legs buckled as all the air was driven from his body. He collapsed in a heap, as he tried desperately to pull oxygen into his battered body. 

Frank took advantage of Jensen’s dazed state and took hold of his T-shirt. He roughly hauled him into a seated position, and slammed him into the shelves. The jolt seemed to clear Jensen’s head. He started struggling, landing an uncoordinated punch to Frank’s jaw, as blood dripped, unnoticed, down his face. 

“Ok, pretty boy, that’s enough.” Frank said as he pulled his gun out. “If want to keep walking without a limp, you’ll stay still.” Frank put the gun against Jensen‘s knee and smirked cruelly at him.

Jensen stopped struggling. He knew which battles were worth fighting and this one was lost. He watched as Frank pulled a zip tie out of his pocket. “Hands behind your back, pretty boy,” he said, as he forced Jensen’s hands behind his back, and tied him securely to the post. Frank reached up and patted his cheek mockingly, and then slammed Jensen’s head hard into the shelf.

The blow stunned Jensen, and he breathed deeply in an attempt to fight the dizziness. He blinked rapidly, to clear away the dark spots dancing in front of his eyes. It was then Jensen felt the blood dripping down his face. Jensen shook his head again, and wondered where the hell those voices were coming from. Frank hadn’t hit him that hard, had he? He scrunched his nose and discovered he was wearing glasses. Since when did he wear glasses? Jensen frowned and tried to concentrate, but his head felt so heavy. Long fingers suddenly gripped his chin tightly and forced his head back. Jensen groaned as the fingers dug painfully into his jaw.

The pain helped to bring him round and he managed to focus on Frank. The man still had that knowing smile on his face. “Now, I’m going to leave you in here for a little while. Be a good boy and don’t make a fuss, or I’ll have to come back and have another little chat with you. Ok?” Frank winked at Jensen. When he didn’t respond, Frank dug his fingers in harder. He grinned when Jensen moaned and nodded weakly.

Frank stood up and pulled some paper towel off a roll and wiped the blood off his hands. “We don’t want to upset anyone, do we? I’ll tell you what, I’ll even leave the light on for you. See what a good guy I am?” Frank said as he turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind him again.

Inside Ops the mood was already tense, and that tension increased as Jensen was led away from Joshua. Chris had been more than a little unhappy.

“Osric, is there any way we can get a visual on Jensen?” Kane asked, as a bad feeling seeped slowly into his gut. Kane pulled on his helmet and picked up his gun. 

Osric shook his head frantically. “No way. When the doors were locked, Ryan cut the wires to the CCTV cameras. The only cameras we have are the fibre optic, and the one in Jensen’s glasses.”

Chris silently cursed Ryan’s military training. Most bad guys in hostage situations left the CCTV intact. In their panic they tended to forget security systems could be hacked. It gave Hostage Rescue an advantage. Chris started to swear. “Shit, that ain’t enough. It ain’t nearly enough.” Chris pressed the button on his radio. “Be ready to move on my mark. We could be go in sixty seconds,” he barked at the rest of the team.

“Wait a minute, Kane. We need to take a step back for a moment. Are you really sure going in is the right call?” Jared asked, his head still spinning with the way things had spiralled out of control.  
“It looks like Jensen is being moved in with the other hostages. He’ll be fine.” Jared said in an attempt to stop an all-out assault on the bank.

Before Kane could reply, they watched Jensen being taken into the store cupboard. Then all hell broke loose. Jared was shocked by the swift brutal violence, and was disorientated by the way the camera bounced around. As quickly as the attack began it stopped, and Frank’s face loomed large in the blood-smeared lenses of Jensen’s glasses. Then he was gone and they were left with silence.

“That’s fucking it! I’m not leaving Jensen in there a second longer,” Kane roared, and then he heard a groan.

A gruff voice rasped, “Stand the fuck down, Kane. I repeat, stand down.” 

“JENSEN! What the fuck, man! I just watched that bastard use you for a punch bag. And you want me to stand down?” Chris yelled frantically into his mic.

Jared reached out and placed a hand on Kane’s forearm. “Give him a minute. He’ll tell you why he wants you to stand down when he gets his breath back. You know the team motto, right? WWJD.”

Chris glared at the taller man. “Seriously? This is not the time to remind me of What Would Jensen Do! Considering Jensen’s got himself locked in the damn bank and got his ass kicked, our glorious leader ain’t looking all that glorious at the minute.” Kane pinched his nose and stared up at the ceiling, trying to think like his team leader, weighing the pros and cons of a full-scale assault on the bank.

For a start there was too much they didn’t know. Such as, where were the rest of the hostages? Without a precise position, when they stormed the building, Ryan could turn his guns on them, and it would be a massacre. Finally, just how many robbers were in the bank? It had gone from being Ryan on his own to three men. Kane’s gut told him Jensen was no longer in immediate danger. But the idea of having to leave Jensen alone in the bank didn’t sit well with him at all.

Kane shot Jared a sour look. “Jay, do you ever get tired of being right?” he said with a sigh. Then he called the team. “We’re on standby. I repeat, we’re on standby. Be ready to go when I say.” Kane looked at the negotiator and asked, “Ok now what?”

“That’s up to Jensen.” Then Jared addressed the injured team leader. “Are you with us now? Or do you want me to sing love songs to Kane to keep him in here with me." Jared said.

"For the love of god, Jared, don't start singing. I'm in enough pain already." Jensen started coughing. His throat was dry, and he turned his head and spat blood on the floor. Jensen licked his lips. At least the room had stopped spinning.

Chris looked at Jared in concern, not liking how weak Jensen sounded. Chris contemplated overriding Jensen's orders, and calling for an explosive entry into the bank. With luck, the team could keep casualties to a minimum.

"Don't even think about it! You hear me, Kane." Jensen growled, and Chris started in shock.

"Don't even think what, Jensen?" he said, trying to sound innocent.

"You're about to order the team to move in, but if you do that, there's going to be a bloodbath." Jensen said.

Jared stared worriedly at Kane. "Why's that, Jensen?"

"Because there's a guy on the outside." Jensen answered.

"How the hell do you know that? Are you sure?" Kane asked.

Jensen laughed tiredly. "You know how Stephen always tilts his head to one side when he's listening to his ear piece?"

Kane looked puzzled. "Yeah, it's why we can't use him to tail suspects. He always gives it away he's wired. Drives me friggin' insane."

"It looks like Frank has the same problem as Stephen. When I was being moved we stopped outside Doug’s office. I watched Frank’s reflection. There was definitely someone talking to him. And trust me, he was pissed about what was being said.” Jensen squirmed. The post was digging into his back, and the zip tie was cutting into his wrists. “Well then, Team Leader Kane, what’s your next move?” 

Chris let out a breath, and turned to the young man sat at the console. “Osric, are you sure you blocked all lines of communication into the bank?” Chris asked, slinging his gun across his back.

Osric shot him an offended look. “It was the first thing I did. The land line went first, and then I blocked the signal to any cells in the bank. We control all communication into and out of the bank. ”

Chris raised his hand in a placating gesture. “Hey kid, don’t get your panties in a bunch. All I’m saying is, if Jensen’s right, then Frank is in contact with someone on the outside. How the hell is he managing that?” Chris watched as Osric processed this new information. He turned back to his keyboard and typed rapidly. 

Chris thought ‘that’s my boy’ as he opened a secure line on comms. “Ok, everyone, we’ve got a situation developing inside the bank. Jensen’s been taken hostage.” 

“Seriously? You’d better not be yanking my chain, man,” Mike said in response to Chris’s announcement.

“Oh yeah, Mike. I’ve just told you our team leader’s been taken hostage, because I want to mess with your head,” Kane drawled back, in answer to the comments bombarding him.

“Somehow, I think there’s a little more to it than that. Am I right?” Stephen broke in.

“At last, a man with intelligence. Jensen thinks we’ve got a watcher out here. If he’s right, I think our guy’s using a radio, perhaps even military-grade hardware. Osric assures me all other lines of communication have been cut. He’s trying to trace the source of the signal now.” Kane waited out the babble of voices all talking at once.

Chris decided it was time to take charge again. “This is what we’re going to do. Mike, I want you to scan the crowd for any suspicious activity.”

“Does that include taking the details of the really hot blonde, who keeps smiling at me?” Mike asked hopefully. “I mean, it’s the perfect disguise, while she’s luring me to her bosom. She could be feeding our bad guy all sorts of Intel,” he added thoughtfully.

Kane groaned softly. “Mike, you can get her number later? Just remember to be nice to her service dog as well.” Kane waited for the laughter to die down. “Stephen, see if you’re sharing the local scenic spots with anyone. We need to track this guy down fast. I’ll start looking into the local law enforcement as well. Now stay sharp, Jensen’s relying on us.” 

“Will do, Kane. If there’s one thing I hate, it’s sharing my perch. It’s the only place I can get peace and quiet from Rosenbaum. And good luck with the hunting.” Stephen said and signed off.

Chris turned to face the two negotiators, as he could still hear Mike jabbering at Stephen, telling the sniper he was a joy to be around. But he knew all the team would be on their highest alert, trying to track down the watcher, who was putting everyone in the bank in danger. “Ok, fellas, I’m going to start having a few quiet words with the deputies. See if the fourth man is a cop.” Kane picked up his helmet. “What will you guys be doing?”

Jared scrubbed his face with a hand. “Now we try to figure out, what the hell is actually going on in there. Such as who is doing the searching, and what is it they’re searching for? ” Jared paused and turned to Osric. “Have we got a list of the hostages I can take a look at, please?” He pulled up a chair and sat down.

Misha walked over and stood by Jared. “What are you looking for, Jay?” He asked, pulling up a chair and sitting by his friend.

Jared looked at him. “To be honest, Misha, I don’t have a clue. But we have to start somewhere. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ve got a mule-headed idiot to threaten.” 

Misha grinned at him, and with a sweeping arm gesture said, “Oh threaten away, Jared. I always enjoy watching you work.” He smirked and called, “Jensen, I think Jared would like a word with you.”

“Hi, Jared, is there anything I can do for you?” Jensen asked, trying to sound unconcerned.

“Well, for a start, you can promise me you’re going to behave. You are going to behave, aren’t you?” Jared said smoothly.

“Of course, I’m going to behave. I’ll be a model hostage.” Jensen said.

“I know you. You’ll try to escape and cause mayhem in there.” Jared paused. “Look, just promise me you won’t do anything too stupid.” He heard a put-upon sigh. “I’ll take that as a promise. Now, is there anything else you can think of to help us, Jensen?” Jared listened as Jensen started to talk, grabbing a pad and pen from Osric to make notes.

After Frank shut the FED in the store cupboard, he moved further into the back of the bank. He passed the staff break room, heading down into a part of the bank, that most of the employees were unaware existed. Frank studiously ignored the voice in his ear; his new partner was one hell of a talker. But he had to admit that Ty’s knowledge of the FEDS, and how they worked was proving invaluable.

Finally he grew tired of Ty’s monologue, and decided to engage him in conversation, steeling himself to use the damn stupid code names Ty insisted they use over the air. ”Ok, Blue Leader, the FED is shut in the storeroom like you wanted. Now what? I still think I should’ve grabbed his earpiece, so I could keep tabs on the rest of his team.” 

Ty laughed softly. “Raider One, you do know what Special Agent Ackles’ team would’ve done if they’d completely lost contact with him?” 

Frank gritted his teeth and said sarcastically, “Let me guess, they would’ve stormed the bank in under five minutes. I’m not a complete idiot, Blue Leader.” 

“Well, that’s good to hear, brother, but you’re wrong about the five minutes. It would’ve probably taken less than two minutes for them to storm the place. Look, we’re still on schedule. We’ve just got to keep the FEDS on the back foot for a little longer. By the way, how are your little helpers doing?” Ty asked his partner.

“Oh, they’re havin’ the time of their lives rummaging through the files.” Frank snorted derisively. “Although they could keep at it till hell freezes over.”

“That may be so, Raider One, but their tireless search for justice means you have the run of the place. You should really go back upstairs and give Miriam a big kiss for me. I really appreciate you taking one for the team like that,” Ty said, the smile plain in his voice.

“You know what, fuck you,” Frank snarled.

“Sorry you’re not my type, Raider One.” Ty paused. “On a happier note, how long before the vault is open?”

Frank smiled. "Another fifteen minutes, tops and if my delightful young lady, Miriam is right about the contents, you need to have the car running by the top of the hour.”

Ty whooped with joy. “Now that’s more like it, we’ll be ready to get out of here by three o’clock. Now remember be nice to our insurance policy. Special Agent Ackles being safe and well, should keep Kane and Co under control. You hear me, Raider One?” 

“I promise not to hurt a hair on his pretty little head,” Frank said with a smirk, rubbing his tender knuckles. “I’ve just headed down to the vault. It’s going well. I’ll call you back in twenty.” Frank signed off and watched the drill slowly bore into the antique safe’s lock. 

Modern safes were all well and good, but these babies, built in the 1920s, were works of art, and as such, needed to be treated with a little respect. Frank leant forward and poured a little more lubricant over the drill bit. He stood back and patted the drill. “Keep goin’, darling, you’re gonna make me and Ty very rich men.” He settled down to wait for the drill to finish its work, content to be away from the circus upstairs.

Ty sat back in his chair, picked up his binoculars and scanned the street outside. He was perfectly placed to watch the action, as he sat in the apartment above the coffee shop. He quickly picked out the members of Hostage Team One. It had taken him months to find just the right bank to target.

Thanks to Frank's family ties to the area, and a little research into Culpepper and its citizens, Ty had hit the jackpot. Now it was just a matter of keeping Frank under control while he observed his real target, Hostage Team One. So far Jeffrey Dean Morgan’s number one team, were living up to expectations.

Ty had deliberately told Frank to keep Jensen away from Ryan and Doug. Jensen was far too smart for his own good, despite his being considered brawn to Padalecki’s brains. 

Also by taking Jensen hostage, Ty was discovering if that hothead Kane had managed to learn restraint. So far it looked like he was keeping that famous temper of his under control. Ty had half expected him to order an assault on the bank, to rescue his friend. It appeared Kane was listening to advice, probably from his team leader inside the bank, and possibly even star negotiator, Jared Padalecki. Maybe Misha had talked Kane off the ledge. That yoga-loving nut job, had to be good for something.

Ty looked at his watch, and by his calculations the safe would be emptied within the next forty-five minutes. Then he'd finally be free of that idiot Frank. The man never listened, convinced he was always right. At least Ty had managed to convince him to use code names over the radio.

Ty turned his attention to the radio scanner sitting on the table beside him, carefully adjusting the frequency. If he could pick up the agents radio chatter, then the FEDS could do the same thing to them. It was why he didn’t want his name being broadcast by Frank. 

Ty expected young Mr Chan to find their signal eventually, but his years in the army had taught him a trick or two, such as bouncing from frequency to frequency, making it difficult for anyone to track them. 

Suddenly Ty heard a familiar voice. "Hey guys, what's happening out there? I'm bored." Special agent Ackles whined at his friends.

Ty shook his head. It seemed Jensen was getting a little restless, he hoped Frank hadn't hurt him too badly when the two of them were alone. He was interested to see if Jensen would stay put, or if he'd stage a little breakout. Ty was hoping the team leader wouldn’t let him down, and he’d escape and do a little snooping around. 

Ty settled back, took a sip of coffee and looked at Ops. “Come on then, boys, impress me. Let’s see if you can figure out what Frank’s really up to in there. After all, I’d hate to see a decorated veteran go to prison for a crime he’s not committing." 

Jared rolled his eyes at Jensen, whining. "I'm sorry we're boring you, but this kind of thing takes time." He looked up at the screen. From the way the camera was moving, Jensen must be looking at his surroundings, the scenery wasn’t exactly inspiring. Jensen was locked in a small utilitarian room. Jared grinned slightly, the inactivity must be driving Jensen insane. "How's the head, by the way?" he asked sympathetically.

"Throbbing, but I'll live. I think the bleeding's stopped, but now my damn nose is itching.” Jensen said, sounding pitiful.

Jared was treated to the camera jiggling around, as Jensen tried to find a way to scratch his nose. Finally with a cry of triumph Jensen bent his knees up to his chest. He leant forward and rubbed his nose against his knee. “Son of a bitch, that feels good,” he mumbled into the denim.

“You feeling better, now?” Jared asked in amusement.

“Yeah much. Is there anything I can do? How about if I try and find out where the hostages are?” Jensen asked hopefully.

“No, you’re going to stay put and behave yourself. Just let the grownups sort this out and we’ll get back to you soon,” Jared said with a smirk, hearing Jensen mumble something about smartass moose.

Jensen leant back against the shelves and tested the zip tie. Being tied to the post meant he couldn’t get enough leverage to break the tie. Jensen sighed, frustrated and rolled his shoulders in an attempt to ease his stiffening muscles. His forearm caught against a jagged piece of metal, and Jensen grinned. It looked like he might be able to do a little exploring after all. He carefully inched his wrists higher up the post, until the tie snagged on the metal. Jensen started to painstakingly saw his way through the plastic.

In Ops, Jared scrolled down the list of names. Names Ryan had kindly provided them, after Misha had asked him so he could contact the victims’ families. There had been eight people in the bank when Ryan had taken over.

The names included, Mr Williams the bank manager, although the manager had managed to escape, before Ryan had locked the doors. That left Doug Eckhart, the two tellers on duty, the security guard and four customers inside the bank. Jared sat up straighter as he saw one of the names. “Hey, Misha, didn’t Frank call his partner Joshua? And then he mentioned someone called Helen.”

Misha looked up. “Yeah, there was a Joshua, and a Helen.”

Jared pointed at the screen. “According to this list, there’s a hostage called Joshua Bradley, and he was married to Helen for over thirty years.” Jared scrolled a little further down. “Sadly Helen died two years ago, not long after their home was foreclosed on.”

Misha rolled his chair closer and looked over Jared’s shoulder. “And you think the Joshua on the list, is the same one armed with the shotgun?”

Jared pressed a button and Joshua’s driver’s license appeared on the screen. It was the same man who’d tried to let Jensen go. Jared pushed his chair back and ran his fingers through his hair. “It’s the same one alright. Why the hell is Joshua helping Ryan and Frank rob the bank?”

Jared frowned and turned back to the files, flicking from one to another. He turned to Osric. "Can you see if the hostages have anything else in common? Apart from shitty luck at being caught in a bank robbery?"

Osric looked up from his work. “Sure thing, Jay, I'll see if anything flags up." Jared nodded his thanks and turned to speak to Misha. Osric whistled to get his attention. "Boy, do they ever have something in common. Either the person in the bank has had their home foreclosed on, or they've got family who've lost their home. Jay, I'm going to have a dig around. I'll get back to you soon."

Misha grabbed the pad from Jared. “Didn’t Jensen say something about seeing people in Mr Williams’s office?”

Jared picked up a list of hostages. “Yeah, he did. Maybe I should go and have a few words with Mr Williams. I want to see if he has any idea about what’s going on.” Jared stood up. “Misha, keep an eye on Jensen. Make sure he doesn’t get up to any mischief.”

Misha was sorting through a pile of papers on the desk, and nodded absently. “Of course I’ll watch him, Jay.”

“Where is our esteemed bank manager?” Jared asked.

Misha looked up and grinned. “I believe he’s seeking succour in the coffee shop, with Deputy Crane.”

Jared nodded his thanks and headed out of Ops. He looked round and saw Mike patrolling in front of the bank. In spite of his chaotic nature, Mike was damn good at his job and Jared knew he was watching the crowd closely, as he tried to spot the man feeding Frank information.

Jared pondered this. It was just one of the things that didn’t add up. Frank and his partner were professionals, and this town wasn’t wealthy enough to have a bank to merit this kind of attention.

Jared headed for the coffee shop. Pushing the door open, he looked around. Jared quickly spotted the deputy and the bank manager. Deputy Crane was working his way through a plate of muffins. Jared walked over. “May I join you, gentlemen?” he asked as he sat down. 

Deputy Crane picked up a napkin, and wiped his mouth. “Sure thing, Agent…?”

Jared reached over and shook the man’s hand, ignoring how sticky it was. “Special Agent Jared Padalecki, but please call me Jared.” He looked at Mr Williams. “I’m sorry we have to meet under these circumstances, Mr Williams, but I need to ask you a few questions.”

Jared studied the manager. Ted seemed very keen to project a calm unruffled manner. Although he smiled pleasantly enough, Jared could feel the tension rolling off him. Coupled with the way Ted constantly smoothed his hair down, and straightened his very expensive tie, the man was doing his best to remain in control.

But Jared had seen the way Ted’s hand shook, as he reached for his coffee cup. Finally Ted answered him, “That’s fine, Jared. What can I do to help you?”

Jared leant back and gave the man a warm smile. His open posture seemed to help relax the manager, as he mirrored Jared’s pose. “Mr Williams, did any of these people have an appointment with you today?” Jared asked, as he pushed the list of hostages across the table.

Jared watched Ted squint at the paper, then pulled a pair of Prada glasses out of his designer suit’s breast pocket. He picked up the list and read it. “No, I didn't have an appointment with any of them.” Ted put the list on the table.

Jared nodded. “Ok, what about Mr Eckhart? Do you happen to know if he did?”

Mr Williams frowned. “I’m not privy to Doug’s calendar, but I’m pretty certain he was spending the day on paperwork. Why do you ask?” 

Jared thought that was strange, it seemed everyone knew why Ryan was in the bank. Maybe Ted was telling the truth, and he didn’t know anything about it. But watching Ted toy nervously with his glasses, and seeing fine beads of sweat had appeared on his upper lip, told Jared another story entirely. The man was terrified of something. Jared was intrigued and the longer the silence continued, the more Mr Williams’ eyes strayed back to the list on the table between them.

Jared was certain Ted knew more than he was telling him. He’d even put money on Ted being fully aware of what the hostages had in common.

Jared reached out and picked up the list, and Ted followed his movements closely. “Thank you, Mr Williams, that’s all for now. If there’s anything else, can I come back to you?”

Mr Williams looked relieved at the sudden end to the interview. “Oh, that’s fine, and if I can be of any more assistance, please let me know, Jared.” 

Jared got to his feet and smiled brightly. “Don’t worry. If I think of anything, I’ll be sure to find you, Mr Williams.” Jared nodded at Deputy Crane. “Have a good day, Deputy. You’re doing a great job of taking care of Mr Williams.” The deputy beamed at him and Jared paused. He turned back to the bank manager.

“As a matter of interest, Ted. How did you manage to escape from, Ryan?” Jared asked.

Ted blushed and looked down at the table. “To be honest, I was just slipping out of the bank for a few moments, when I heard the gun go off and all the shouting. I’m afraid I ran out of the door as quickly as possible.”

Jared nodded thoughtfully. “So you never saw Ryan with the gun?”

Ted looked uncertain and the deputy answered. “It had to be Ryan. I saw him lock the doors!”

Jared just smiled. “Yes, of course it was Ryan. I was just curious. Thank you again, gentlemen.” Jared headed out of the coffee shop. The feeling that everything wasn’t as it seemed, was getting stronger. He called on the team’s technical analyst. “Osric, please tell me you got something.”

“I got something alright, Jay. Get your ass in gear. I think I just hit the jackpot.” Osric said excitedly.

Jared ran towards Ops. “The next trip I go on, you get to name your gift! If you want a mate for Albie, it’s yours. Hell, if you want a real Alpaca, I’ll even smuggle one through customs, dressed as my Auntie May from Idaho.” Jared reached the door and ran inside.

Osric swung round in his seat and grinned. ”I might just take you up on the last part. Ok guys, sit your asses down. I’ve got a story to tell you.”

Jensen grinned triumphantly, as he felt the plastic tie give a little when he strained against it. "Come on, come on," he murmured, sawing faster. Suddenly the tie broke and Jensen gasped in relief. He scratched his nose again. "Jesus, that's better. Right, time to stretch my legs." He slowly got to his feet, wincing as his bruised ribs ached and his head throbbed in time with his heartbeat. At least he didn’t have to deal with broken bones or concussion this time. Jensen turned and looked at the shelves, searching for the source of the paper towels Frank had used earlier. Jensen spotted the roll tore some off, and wiped at the blood on his face.

When he'd cleared the blood from his eyes, Jensen dabbed gently at the wound on his forehead. Like all head wounds this one had bled profusely, and Jensen was relieved to find the bleeding had stopped. He looked over at the door, crumpled the paper towel into a ball and threw it into the trash can in the corner.

He was just about to inform the guys about his escape from his bonds. He stopped and listened to what Osric was telling the two negotiators. "Son of a bitch!" Jensen exclaimed softly, changing his mind about telling Jared he was free. Instead, he was going to look for someone.

In Ops Jared and Misha were staring at the screens, each one covered with data. Jared frowned. “Ok, what exactly am I looking at here, Osric?”

Osric nodded at the screen. “You’re looking at the foreclosures in the town of Culpepper, for the last three years.”

Misha sat forward. “I know the economy has been struggling, but that still seems an awfully high number for such a small town.”

Osric pointed at Misha. “And for that, you can take custody of Albie for three days,” he said with a smile.

Jared grinned as Misha high fived their technical analyst. “Culpepper has fallen on hard times. What’s that got to do with what’s happening in the bank?” Jared prompted.

Osric brought up more information. “You were right. Everyone in that bank today has either lost their home, or they’ve seen family in the same situation. But did you know everyone on the list lived within a five-block area?”

Jared sat forward. “No, and that’s important because?” 

Osric grinned triumphantly. “It’s important because three years ago, a development company by the name of Redmaine Construction, decided that Culpepper, and more precisely, that part of town, would be the perfect place for a shiny new mall!” 

Misha rolled his eyes. “The American dream at work with another useless temple to crass commercialism, that will tear the soul out of the town. If it were left to me, I’d set Kane on the lot of them. We all know how much he loves his little organic produce stores.” Misha finished his rant, and noticed Jared and Osric staring at him. “Sorry, do go on,” he finished quietly.

“Thanks, Misha. Phil Redmaine, the CEO, has a reputation for going into towns in stealth mode. Buying up properties that come on the market, sniffing round for foreclosures. So that by the time he’s got all the zoning applications he needs through, he’s already got his hands on a sizeable chunk of the land he wants. Which in turn keeps the prices down on homes, that have to be compulsorily purchased at a later date,” Osric continued.

Jared smiled. “Let me guess. The homes that have been foreclosed on are in key positions for the mall. Am I right?”

Osric nodded and brought up more documents, including the plans for the yet-to-be-built mall. “Correct, and if you keep this up, Jay, I might even let you look after Albie for the weekend. It seems that Redmaine Construction has a little competition in town.”

Osric highlighted several properties on the map, and then overlaid the mall’s plans. “The houses marked in red were owned by the hostages. They were bought at a knock-down price by a property company called Dawbrookes Consulting.” 

There was a look of realization on Misha’s face. “Effectively scuppering dear old Phil. I bet he’d sell his mother to get his hands on those properties.”

Osric nodded. “I don’t know about selling mommy dearest but Phil’s shelled out four million dollars so far to get hold of them.”

Jared taped out a staccato rhythm on the desk with a pen. “Someone inside the bank found out about the mall. So they started a little business venture of their own, cherry picking the most valuable properties to dear old Phil.” He pointed at the screen. “They made sure the properties were empty by foreclosing on the mortgages. Mr Williams steps in and sells the empty homes to Dawbrookes to recoup the mortgages. Then in turn, Dawbrookes offers to sell the houses quietly to Redmaine for a huge profit. And whoever is behind it is probably taking kickbacks, ensuring the whole process of clearing the site goes smoothly, and relatively cheaply.”

Misha pulled a disgusted face. “Sleazy, but kind of impressive. Do you know who’s behind it?” he asked Osric.

Jared scratched the back of his neck. "If I was a betting man, I'd put good money on Ted. His wardrobe is way too high end for a small-town bank manager. Prada reading glasses? Someone has expensive tastes.”

Osric nodded. “I’m with Jay about that. Ted is perfectly placed. Not only is he the bank manager, he also sits on the town council. He’d get to know about any prospective developments in town. I’ll have a poke round in Ted’s dirty online laundry. I’ll get back to you soon.” 

Misha was staring at the screens. “What if Ryan found out about the scam, and he’s in there trying to find evidence? Joshua and Frank could be part of the plan to keep us busy. Maybe the other hostages are in on it as well,” he mused out loud.

Jared shrugged, “It’s possible that’s what’s happening, and they’re in there, trying to find evidence of a crime against them.” Jared stared at the list of names again; he could appreciate the desperation that had driven these people to do this. Then he sighed in frustration. “But if that’s the case, why did Frank attack Jensen? It just doesn’t make any sense. The last thing they’d want is for us to go blasting in, to save Jensen. Why risk it?” As Jared looked back up at the screen, he couldn’t help but think they were overlooking something important. 

As Jensen listened to his friends talking in Ops, he approached the door and tried the handle. Much to his surprise it turned. “Getting sloppy there, Frank. At least I don’t have to pick the lock.” Jensen slowly pulled the door open, risking a quick glance into the corridor. It appeared to be empty. Jensen opened the door farther, and waited a moment. When he didn’t hear movement he stepped out into the corridor, and closed the door behind him.

He turned left and headed back towards the lobby, his ears straining for the sound of footsteps that would herald either Frank or Joshua, approaching. As Jensen entered the lobby, he considered his options. He could go to the manager’s office where he’d heard the sounds of searching. Or he could head towards Doug’s office, where he’d caught a glimpse of a man seated on the floor. Jensen went with his gut and headed towards Doug’s office.

Once again he checked over his shoulder, and saw the corridor was still empty. Jensen decided not to push his luck any further, and quickened his pace. He reached the office, opened the door and stepped inside. Jensen came to a sudden halt, as he saw the man he’d been hoping to find. “Ryan?” Jensen said softly as he closed the door behind him.

Ryan Mitchell was sitting on the floor, his hands tied in front of with him with a zip tie. He seemed shocked to see Jensen standing there. “Holy shit! Who the hell are you?”

Jensen gave the man a crooked grin. “Would you believe I’m the cavalry?” Jensen said as he walked over to Ryan, and knelt beside him.

“If you’re the cavalry, then we’re in trouble.” Ryan frowned at Jensen’s blood-stained appearance. “I take it Frank decided to make you feel at home, right?”

Jensen laughed. “Yeah, this was his idea of a house-warming gift.” Jensen saw Ryan’s bound wrists. “How come you didn’t bust your way out of that? I’d have thought a zip tie would’ve been nothing for a marine.” Jensen said as he stood up, and looked around for something to cut the tie with.

Ryan shrugged. “Well, I’m not exactly alone in here,” Jensen wondered what Ryan was talking about, then realized there was someone else in the office with them. Cowering in the corner of the room was a man, who cut a rather rumpled figure. “Doug Eckhart?” Jensen asked and Ryan nodded. Doug was sweating profusely, staining his suit jacket. He looked terrified but unharmed.

“I wouldn’t cry too much over Doug getting hurt, but Frank’s been threatening the others in here. I like them a hell of lot more than I like Doug, plus Joshua is my wife’s godfather. Believe me, if I got Joshua hurt, I’d never hear the end of it. You don’t ever want to cross a pregnant woman,” Ryan said, shaking his head.

Jensen found a letter opener on Doug’s desk, and headed back to Ryan, freeing the former marine in seconds. “Is that why you’ve spent the afternoon talking to my colleague Misha?” Ryan nodded. “I suppose you didn’t come here to rob the bank today, then?” Jensen asked with a smile.

“Rob this place? Hell, no. I came here to beg Doug to give us an extension on the foreclosure. But that jackass told me, we’d had all the chances he could afford to give us.” Ryan glared at Doug, and the man curled even further into the corner.

“It’s nothing personal, Ryan, but you were too far behind with your mortgage.” Doug whined.

“Like hell we were. You kept hiking the payments until we couldn’t afford them any longer, you damn crook.” Ryan shouted, and Jensen put a restraining hand on his arm. Ryan glanced nervously at the door.

Suddenly Jared was talking to him in a very calm voice. “So, is this your idea of being a good boy? You know I’ll stay put, and do as I’m told.” Jensen rolled his eyes and ignored his friend, deciding to play a hunch. He’d heard the talk about the town being conned, and now he was certain why the manager’s office was being ransacked. “Mr Eckhart, actually, can I call you Doug?” Jensen smiled as the nervous man nodded. ”Ok then, Doug, how do you feel about spending the next twenty years in a federal prison?”


	3. Chapter 3

Doug sat bolt upright. “What are you talking about? Why would I spend the next twenty years in prison?” he squeaked fearfully, his eyes darting from side to side.

"Jensen, what the hell are you playing at?" Jared added his voice to Doug's question.

Jensen sighed and rubbed at his forehead. Damn, he was getting a headache. "Ok, Doug, due to the fact Frank and Joshua could burst in here at any second and start shooting, I'm going to cut to the chase.” Jensen made a show of looking at his watch before he continued. “Normally my friend, Jared would be the one conducting the interrogation. He’d take his time getting to know you, find out what makes you tick. Then before you knew it, he’d get you to confess to your part in conning the town, and evicting those poor folks tearing your boss’s office apart,” he finished with a smile. 

Doug went white. “I’d be confessing to what? I don’t have the slightest idea what you’re talking about,” he managed indignantly.

Jensen shrugged. “Hey, don’t look at me like that. Jared’s the brains of the outfit. I was just sent in here to check on how the hostages were. Last I heard, Jared was talking about cutting a deal with Ted.” Jensen shrugged dismissively. “Looks like you’re going to find out just how good you look in orange. Unless you feel like telling me your side of the story, Doug.” 

Jared watched the shaken man through the camera on Jensen’s glasses. Doug might be proclaiming his innocence verbally, but his body language was telling a different story. Sweat rolled down Doug’s face, and he kept wringing his hands. Jared leant forward. "Good one, Jen, you’ve got him rattled. Hit him with Redmaine Construction, and see what he says.”

Jensen listened to what Jared said to him, and then gave a dramatic sigh. “Let’s try this again, shall we? You’ve been evicting people, and then selling their homes to Redmaine Construction at a huge profit. Tell me, Doug, do you think they’ll name a part of the Culpepper Mall after you?”

Ryan looked up. “You piece of crap. I ought to drag your worthless ass into Ted’s office. Let the folks in there rip you to pieces.” 

Jensen smiled sweetly at Doug’s horrified expression. He stood up. “You know, Ryan, that’s an excellent idea. Shall we?” Jensen said, as Ryan stood beside him. 

Inside Ops, Jared grinned. “Oh man, that was perfect!” He’d seen the fear in Doug’s his eyes, when Jensen threatened to take him to confront the other hostages. As far as Jared was concerned, his reaction confirmed Doug’s guilt. But Jared knew they’d need more than a collection of physiological responses to convict Doug and his partner Ted.

Jensen nodded to Ryan, and they took hold of Doug’s arms. Doug started to babble. “Please, don’t. I swear none of this was my idea. It was all Ted. He heard about that damn mall and saw a way to make money. He kept saying, ‘don’t worry, Doug’ we’ll put the company in our wives’ names. It’s foolproof and we’ll be gone before the idiots in town figure it out. And like an idiot I fell for it.” Doug grabbed hold of Jensen’s arm. “I want to cut a deal!”

Jensen brushed Doug’s hand away in disgust. “Osric, tell me you got that?” he asked as he watched the man slump to the floor.

Osric sat, ploughing his way through the details of Doug and Ted’s lives. “I’ll give you three guesses what Sarah Williams and Janet Eckhart’s maiden names are.”

Misha tapped his chin with his fingers, and stared into space. “Hmmm that’s a tough one.” Then he clicked his fingers. “Could it possibly be Brookes and Dawes?” Misha asked with a smile.

“Close, but no cigar! It’s Brookes and Dawson. Looks like we’ve got confirmation of who’s behind Dawbrookes Consulting now,” Osric crowed triumphantly.

Jared grinned and high-fived Misha, at last they were getting somewhere. “That answers that little mystery. Now all we need to do, is figure out where four million dollars has vanished to. Well, Osric?” Jared asked the technical analyst.

Osric frowned. “From what I’ve managed to discover so far, Redmaine Construction has been moving funds through various shell corporations.” 

Osric flicked through screen after screen of information, and his face lit up in a smile. “Well, gentlemen, it appears we’ve just wandered into Die Hard territory.” Osric glanced up from his screen. “Hey Jensen, you’re not running around in the bank, wearing a blood-covered wife beater without your boots on, are you?”

“God, I hope not! Kane tells me they have to call in toxic waste disposal teams to deal with Jensen’s boots after missions.” Misha answered with a grin.

“Ha, ha, Misha. Osric, what did you mean about Die Hard?” Jensen tried to bring the conversation back on track.

“Remember what Hans and Co were after in Die Hard?” 

“Yeah, they wanted the leadership of Asian Dawn released, didn’t they?” Jensen asked dryly.

Osric snorted. “Ok, point taken. Hans and his guys were after Bearer Bonds. And by the looks of it, Phil’s companies have been converting cash into bonds for quite some time.” Osric swung round in his chair, and addressed the three men listening. “They’re the perfect untraceable payment, and I’m following the latest batch through Lichtenstein at the moment. And before you guys ask, I’ve got no idea where they go after. Or which offshore account Ted and Doug are stashing them in.”

Jensen looked down at Doug’s dejected figure and spoke quietly. “Osric, keep following the money, we need to figure out where it ends up.” 

In Ops Jared was puzzled by something. “We’ve got confirmation of why the hostages are tearing the bank apart. Surely Doug and Ted wouldn’t be dumb enough to leave evidence of their crime lying about in the bank, would they?” he asked the room in general.

Inside the bank, Jensen was thinking the same thing. That this whole bank robbery, and search for evidence was just a distraction, while Frank and his ‘real’ partner, searched for something else. 

Jensen’s thoughts were disturbed by the sound of footsteps getting closer. He half hoped it was going to be Frank, then he could end this right now. He said softly, “Jay, I’ve got to go, someone’s coming.” 

Jared tensed. “Ok Jen, be careful.”

Jensen smiled as he positioned himself in the corner of the office behind the door. “I’m always careful, Jay, you should know that by now.” he said quietly, as the footsteps grew louder.

“What I know is, you have an alarming propensity for hurling yourself head first into danger, and giving me a heart attack. And I’m way too young and handsome to be having a heart attack.” Jared replied.

“You know I hate it when you use big words, and I don't have a dictionary with me. You’ll just have to sit me down, and explain them to me later.” Jensen said as he looked over at Ryan. 

Ryan had settled himself back on the floor in front of Doug’s desk, his hands crossed in front of him, as if he was still tied up. The Ex-Marine nodded and looked at the door. Jensen checked that Doug was still sitting in his corner. The rumpled looking man stared down at the floor, obviously wondering where it had all gone wrong for him.

Jensen’s attention snapped back to the door, as he absently twirled the letter opener round in his fingers. As the door opened, Jensen gripped the handle tightly.

Joshua walked into the room and closed the door, keeping his eyes on Ryan. “Hey Ryan, are you alright? You’re not going to have to sit here much longer. We’ve nearly finished searching the office.” He moved closer to Ryan, and before the older man could react, Jensen stepped behind Joshua, and pushed the point of the blade up under his chin. 

Joshua tensed. “What the?” he spluttered.

“Ryan, get the gun.” Ryan sprang to his feet, and took the shotgun from his friend with an apologetic look in his eye. “Put your hands on your head, walk over to the desk and get down on your knees,” Jensen ordered quietly.

As Joshua did as he was told, Jensen took the shotgun from Ryan. On a whim, Jensen ejected one of the shotgun’s shells. He looked at the shell and smiled grimly, and then Jensen heard a gasp. Joshua was on his knees, and was looking up at him in shock.

"What the hell happened to you, son? We should get you to a doctor." Joshua took his hands off his head, and went to stand up.

Ryan stood beside him, and put a hand on his shoulder. "Let me put it like this, Josh. Frank happened to Special Agent Ackles.” 

Joshua stared blankly at Jensen, unable to come to terms with what he was seeing. “Oh my god, you’re a federal agent? Frank promised me no one would get hurt.” 

Jensen nodded slowly, and decided to introduce himself properly. “Hi, I’m Special Agent Jensen Ackles. And I hate to have tell you, Joshua, I think Frank might have lied about not hurting anyone.”

Joshua turned and grabbed hold of Ryan’s hand. “I swear to you, Ryan, we only did this to find the proof that Mr Williams and Mr Eckhart conned us out of our homes,” he said, close to tears.

Ryan looked at the older man with fond frustration.” Damn it, Josh, I understand why you did it. But making everyone think the bank was being robbed? That was just goddamn stupid.” Ryan dropped to his knees by his friend, and then pointed at Jensen. “You realize that Jensen and his team could’ve stormed the place? What would’ve happened to you, then?”

Joshua looked down at the floor, and Jensen was reminded of a schoolboy being reprimanded by his school principal. If the situation hadn’t been so serious, Joshua’s reaction would’ve been comical. “If you thought this was stupid, why did you help us, then?” he asked quietly.

Ryan reached out, put his hand on the back of Joshua’s neck and pulled him closer. “Why did I help you? I helped because Frank told me he’d put a bullet between your eyes if I didn’t.” Ryan’s voice cracked with emotion. “Frank told me I had to convince the sheriff and the FBI I was robbing the bank on my own.”

Jensen watched the two men, and he was more than a little impressed with Ryan. The man had guts, he’d put himself directly in the line of fire to protect his friends. He’d managed to keep both Frank and his team at bay with his actions. 

Jensen walked over to Joshua and crouched beside him. “Listen, Joshua, I get why you and your friends did this. And I promise, Ryan isn’t in any trouble, but right now, I need to know where Frank is. Was he searching Mr Williams’ office with you?” Jensen asked.

Joshua shook his head. “No, he wasn’t. He’s searching the archives down in the basement.”

“What archives in the basement? There’s nothing down there but dust, he was wasting your time. Looks like Frank’s taken you for a ride. I’m really going to look forward to your trial, Joshua.” Doug sneered nastily.

“You know what, Doug? If I was you I’d keep my mouth shut. It’s because of yours and Ted’s greed, that these people are in the mess they’re in.” Jensen glanced over his shoulder, and glared at Doug to silence him.

“You know, I think, Doug is protesting a little too much. Don’t you, Jensen?” Jared said, watching Doug through Jensen’s glasses. The colour had drained from Doug’s face when the basement was mentioned. 

Jared turned to the technical analyst. “Osric, pull up those blueprints again. I think we need to take a look at the lower levels of the bank. And while you’re at it, can you take a closer look at Frank for me?” 

“Jay, I hate to say this, Frank isn’t on the list.” Osric said, as his fingers hovered over the keys. 

Jared spun round and looked at Osric, and suddenly he realized what had been bothering him about the list. He hadn’t seen Frank’s name on it. “Jensen, we need Frank’s surname, now!” 

Jensen turned to the Ex-Marine. “Ryan, do you know Frank’s surname? My colleagues want to look into his record.” 

Before Ryan could respond, Joshua answered instead. “His name’s Frank Evans. When he was a kid he always had a surefire get-rich-quick scheme. He left town a few years ago to make his fortune, so he said. Then recently I started to see him around town. I thought he’d settled down a little. He'd even started to date....."

Jensen held up his hand. "Hold on, Josh, my friends have got some information about Frank for me."

“I’m bringing up Frank’s rap sheet for you now, Jared.” Osric said, as Frank's arrest record appeared on screen

Jared looked at the screen, and reviewed Frank’s greatest hits. Then he read the highlights out to Jensen. “After Frank left Culpepper, he led a life of petty crime. It was mostly property and lonely heart scams. He seems to favour fleecing unsuspecting women out of their life savings,” Jared snorted. “Frank’s a real prince among men, isn’t he?” Jared commented to his friends. “The highlight of Frank’s career so far, is he’s been a person of interest in several high-end robberies. It looks like Frank finally found a career that suited him. He’s a safecracker.” Jared finished Frank’s resume and paused, as his eyes widened with shock. “Holy shit!” he exclaimed loudly.

He heard Jensen laugh. “Yeah, Jay, it just hit me as well! Frank and his partner think Ted and Doug’s money’s in the bank. That’s why he’s really here, not to help Joshua and the others find evidence.” Jensen realized that for Frank, this whole situation was like Christmas. It was the perfect opportunity to rip off a bank and get clean away with it. It wasn’t as if Doug and Ted could report the theft to the authorities.

Jared was looking at the view from the fibre optic camera. The area in front of the vault was clear, and had been since Frank had dragged Jensen out of the lobby. “Jen, if Frank is robbing the bank, how’s he going to get out there with the money? Does he think he’s just going to walk out of here, with the other hostages?” Jared wondered out loud.

Jensen huffed out a breath and rolled his neck, his headache was getting worse. ”Jay, I just don’t know, he must have an exit strategy. The guy’s got a partner on the outside and a……oh shit, seriously?” Jensen said in exasperation. “He’s going to get his girlfriend to carry it out, isn’t he?”

In Ops Misha and Osric looked at one another, and then they searched frantically through the raw data they’d amassed on the hostages.

“If we’re thinking there’s an inside woman, we’ve got two candidates,” Osric said, pulling up the two tellers’ driving licenses. “The lady on the right is Jo Tyler, and the one on the left is Miriam Addis.”

Jared looked at the licenses. “Miriam’s the teller who opened the door, right?” He recalled how calm Miriam had seemed, even when she was being threatened by a gun. “Is Miriam married?”

Misha answered, "According to her driver’s license she’s single." 

Osric butted in, “Yeah, but according to her Facebook status and Pinterest page she’s in lurve. If the collection of wedding dresses, shoes and flowers is anything to go by.”

Jensen had a bad feeling about who Miriam was dating. “Guys, is it me, or is Miriam just Frank’s type?” Jensen thought about the teller who’d let him into the bank. A petite woman in her fifties, with her hair pulled back in a bun and wire-framed glasses. A quiet kind of woman, always the friend and never the girlfriend.

Osric found a picture of Miriam and her new beau, and put it on screen. Misha looked at it, and despite the lack of a beard and glasses, he was fairly certain it was the same man who’d beaten the crap out of Jensen in the bank. “Hey Jensen, you were right. Miriam’s dream man is a con artist and bank robber on the side.” Misha frowned at the picture where Miriam looked utterly besotted with her handsome boyfriend. 

As Jensen had been talking to his friends, he watched the three men in the room with him. Ryan smiled at him, and Joshua glared at Doug. Doug’s day just kept getting worse, as the grey-faced man slumped even further down the wall, knowing that his nest egg could be about to vanish. Jensen looked at Joshua. “Let me guess. Frank’s dating Miriam, right?”

Joshua looked miserable as he nodded. “It was Miriam who came to me, and told me all about how the town was being conned. She said she found out about it, and couldn’t live with the guilt anymore.”

“What was Frank’s role in all of this?” Jensen asked the distraught man. 

“Frank said he’d seen this kind of thing before. The bastard even confessed to being a part of something like it. But now with the love of a good woman, he’d put all of that behind him. He kept saying it was a shame we couldn’t get into the bank, so we could search it.”

Jensen looked at him sympathetically. “It was your idea to stage the robbery, wasn’t it?”

Joshua managed a weak smile. “Actually it was my friend, Mack. He was so pissed about his granddaughter losing her home.” Joshua rubbed his hand down his face. “Doug was right, Frank played us from the start,” he said despondently.

“Yeah, I’m afraid Frank did. I’m so sorry about that, Joshua,” Jensen said, as Ryan put his arm around his friend.

Jared had been listening and now spoke to Jensen. “Ok, so Miriam is another victim of one of Frank’s cons. He romances her, and she tells him all about the bank where she works, including its dirty little secrets. But it still doesn’t tell us where Frank is.”

Jensen rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. “You’re right, Jay, it doesn’t.” Jensen looked over at Joshua. “Josh, do you know if this bank’s got a second vault?”

Joshua stared at him for a few moments, and then started to smile. “I don’t, but I know a man who might. Mack’s in here, and back in the day he worked in construction. He’s either helped build, or refurbish most of the town.”

Ryan grinned excitedly. “What the hell are we waitin’ for?”

Down in the vault, Frank was celebrating. The drill had done its work and the safe was open. He’d stood and stared at the stacks of bearer bonds and smiled. He had one more thing to do. He walked over to the trapdoor in the corner of the room and looked down at the heavy chains and padlocks, criss-crossing it. “Child’s play,” he said as he knelt down and got to work. A few minutes later a familiar voice spoke to him.

“Are you in the safe yet? I’m getting ready to move out to meet you,” Ty asked his partner, adjusting the pack on his shoulders as he walked through town.

“Blue Leader, we are in the money. Get your ass in gear. I’ll be out of here in under ten minutes. Are you sure that the FEDS won’t follow us?” Frank asked, as he loaded the bearer bonds into the large duffle bag he’d brought with him.

Ty smiled as he lit a cigarette and inhaled deeply. “I promise, brother, our federal friends are going to be real busy very soon.” Ty looked over his shoulder in the direction of the coffee shop, knowing the first floor would soon be ablaze, eradicating any trace of his presence in the room. He smiled and whistled a happy tune as he walked, knowing he would be long gone before the alarm was raised.

Without Jensen asking him to, Ryan headed over to Doug and pulled him to his feet, “Come on, Doug, we’re going for a walk.” 

Jensen turned towards the door. “Osric, is the coast clear?” 

“You’re good to go, Jensen, there’s no sign of Frank in the lobby,” Osric told him.

He pulled open the door and stepped into the lobby, relieved he didn’t to have to confront Frank with a gun, loaded with blanks. Jensen quickly led the way to Ted’s office. “Joshua, you go in first. I don’t want to spook your friends.”

Joshua nodded and walked inside, closely followed by Ryan, Doug and Jensen. Everyone stopped what they were doing and stared at the group. “Joshua, what the hell is he doing in here?” an elderly man asked, pointing at Doug.

“Mack, stop what you’re doing, we’ve been conned.” Joshua told his friend.

“You’re tellin’ me we’ve been conned, and there’s the crook that did it!” Mack said stubbornly, as he pointed at Doug.

Jensen stepped out from behind Doug, and Mack gasped in shock. “What the hell happened to him?”

Joshua walked over and took Mack by the arm. “Listen to me, Mack, we’ve been conned by Frank. He’s not down in the archives, looking for evidence like he said. He’s in the bank trying to steal Ted and Doug’s money. Special Agent Ackles over there, wants to know if there’s another vault down there.”

Mack looked incredulously at Jensen. “Who, him? He looks like a good stiff breeze would take him out. What are we waitin’ for? We should go and kick Frank’s ass, and get our money back,” the old man said as he got ready lead the charge after Frank.

Jensen felt like screaming, this wasn’t how it was supposed to go. His mood wasn’t helped by the sound of Kane laughing in his ear. “Hey Jensen, how about we deputize Mack? The old guy could probably bring down Frank all by himself, considering your fragile state.” Jensen gritted his teeth. One of these days he was going to throttle his best friend, then get Jared to help him dispose of the body.

Jensen stepped forward. “I can appreciate how you feel, sir, but you should let us deal with Frank. Now about this…”

Mack walked up to Jensen, and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, you FEDS have been a great help. Where were you when we needed you? We’ve had to take the law into our own hands.” 

Ryan huffed impatiently. “That’s enough, Mack. You can bellyache all you like later, but right now we need to know about that damn vault,” he barked in full Marine mode.

Mack turned and looked at Ryan. “Alright, there’s no need to go all parade ground on me, I’m goin’ to tell him.” Mack turned back to Jensen and pointed at Doug. “But you better arrest Doug, when we get him out of here.”

Jensen grinned. “Don’t worry, it will be my pleasure.”

Mack gave the agent a crooked smile. “So you want to know all about the old vault?” 

Jensen nodded. “We’ve looked at the blueprints, but we can’t find any evidence of another vault.”

“Well, that’s because those blueprints were drawn up in the sixties. The originals were destroyed in a fire at the town archives. Took out half the plans for the town,” Mack reminisced.

“Mack, I hate to rush you, but we’re pressed for time here.” Jensen prompted him.

“What? Oh right, of course. Now when this bank was built, the vault and safe were in the basement. Everything was fine until we had a gas main blow out in the fifties. It did structural damage to this whole block,” Mack said as he scratched his head. “I worked for Ted’s father, and we ended up having to dig down into the old sewer system. Even had to put a trapdoor down there, so we could check for subsidence.”

Jensen’s eyes lit up with excitement. “What happened after that?”

“Well, the town council decided a vault with a trapdoor that led to the old sewers wasn’t the most secure thing in the world. So we put a new one in up on the ground floor, and after a few years, me and Miriam’s daddy bricked up the old vault.” 

Jensen nodded, it was all becoming clear now. As far as Ted and Doug were concerned, the old vault was the safest place for the bonds. No one knew the old safe was there, and of course it meant Frank had an escape route.

“Jay, did you get that? Frank’s down in the basement. I’m bringing everyone out now.” Jensen turned to look at the hostages, when there was an explosion.

“Jay, what the fuck was that?” Jensen shouted as he ran towards the office door.

“The coffee shop is on fire. What the hell is going on?” Jared asked in bewilderment, as he ran out of Ops towards the burning building.

Chris appeared, grabbed Jared by the arm, and pulled him back towards Ops. “Well guys, I think we’ve just found out where Frank’s partner was hiding out. I didn’t get the chance to do a full search of the surrounding buildings.” Chris looked up at Jared with a grim smile. “I gotta admit he’s one smart cookie, it‘ll be hell trying to pull any forensic out of there.” 

Jared’s ears were still ringing from the explosion. He started to cough, then looked at the burning building in horror. “What about Stephen? He was on that roof. We’ve got to find him.” Jared struggled against Chris’s firm hold.

There was a shout and the two men looked over to the coffee shop where the door opened as Stephen led Amy and her customers to safety. “Damn, he looks pissed. Stephen really hates being disturbed like that. When we get back to Quantico, I better find him something to shoot.” Chris said with a grin.

Chris looked back at Jared, “Now you know Stephen’s safe, get your ass back in there,” Chris told Jared, ignoring his protests about helping with the fire. “You, Misha and the Boy Wonder are gonna figure out where those sewers come out. Then we’re gonna go hunting for Frank. Alright, Padalecki?” Chris shouted over his shoulder, as he ran to one of the SUVs and grabbed a fire extinguisher.

"Sure thing. I bet you always wanted to be a fireman, didn’t you, Kane?” Jared said as he climbed the steps of Ops.

“Oh hell, yeah! Women just love the uniform.” Chris spotted Mike and called out, “Hey, Mike, get your ass over here now. Let’s see if we can put the fire out, before it destroys all the evidence up there.” Mike nodded and followed Chris’s example. Then the two of them ran into the burning building.

As Jared entered Ops he saw a look of concern on Osric’s face. “Jared, we’ve got trouble.”

Jared rushed to the young man’s side. “What kind of trouble?”

“You know I’ve been trying to find the source of the transmission between Frank and his partner?” Osric asked, and Jared nodded as Misha handed him a bulletproof vest and gun. “Well, I’ve managed to do a little more than that.” Osric flicked a switch, and they heard voices.

“Raider One, you did remember to plant our little surprise, didn’t you?” An unknown Southern voice asked. 

“Of course I planted the damn thing. Are you sure it won’t bring the whole bank down on my head when it goes off?" Frank replied.

“If you attach it to the door frame like I told you to, it will just collapse the doorway. And Raider One, remember, you've only got two minutes on the clock. So don’t start the timer until you’re ready to go."

"Ok, Blue Leader I've got that. You will be waiting for me at the lake, right?" Frank asked his partner. 

"Of course I will. Just remember all you have to do is go with the flow. Now pick up the pace, Raider One, before your girl Miriam comes looking for you,” Ty said with a smirk.

Frank laughed contemptuously. “You don’t need to worry about that, Miriam’s a good girl. She knows she’s got to keep everyone in Ted’s office. I’m telling you we’re home free.” Frank laughed.

Jared went numb with shock. “Jensen, get the fuck out of there now. Sounds like Frank’s planted a bomb down in the vault,” he shouted as he ran outside.

Jensen turned back to the people in Ted’s office. He needed to get everyone out of there but without causing a panic. “Ladies and gentlemen, I’m afraid we’re going to have to evacuate the building, now.”

There was something in Jensen’s tone that spurred everyone into action. They filed out of Ted’s office with Ryan in the lead. As they reached the front doors, Ryan looked over his shoulder. “Who’s got the key?” 

Jensen half expected Miriam to hand her key over, but instead, the other teller ran to the door and gave Ryan hers. Jensen looked round for Miriam, but couldn’t see her among the other hostages. “Oh crap!” he said, realizing that the lovelorn woman had probably gone after her boyfriend.

Son of a bitch! Jensen exclaimed, and then Ryan was beside him.

“What’s wrong?” 

“I’ve lost Miriam. I bet she’s heading for Frank. Listen, Ryan, make sure everyone gets clear. I’m going after her,” Jensen said.

“No problem, Jensen. You just be careful, alright?” Ryan said to him.

“Why does everyone insist on telling me to be careful?” Jensen answered with a smile. “Hey Ryan, you ever considered a career in law enforcement?” He winked at the Ex-Marine, and set off in pursuit of Miriam.

Jared was waiting outside as the hostages poured out of the door. Stephen guided them away from the bank and towards Ops. When they were all milling around in confusion, he told them to get to their knees, so they could be searched.

Jared spotted Ryan and Joshua, and ran over to them. “Where’s Jensen?” he asked, scanning the door of the bank. Ryan looked up at him. “We lost Miriam, and Jensen thought she’d gone after Frank. He was going after her.”

Jared’s heart stuttered in his chest. What the hell was the idiot doing going down there when he knew there was a bomb possibly counting down? “Well, at least he’s armed, that’s something,” he said.

Joshua shook his head. “If he’s got the shotgun, then he’s not armed.”

Jared turned to him. “What do you mean, not armed? We saw you threaten Miriam with a shotgun.”

Joshua blushed. “Yeah, well, it’s loaded with blanks. I wasn’t gonna point a loaded gun at Miriam, was I?”

Jared looked horrified, and turned towards the bank. “Jensen, get your ass out of there now!” he shouted into his headset.

Down in the bank Jensen grinned at Jared’s protests, as he followed Miriam through the bank. He went past the staff break room, and down some stairs, slowing as he approached what everyone thought was just the basement.

Jensen looked inside. The room was dimly lit by a single bulb, and it was obviously used to store junk, as piles of boxes and dustsheet-covered furniture proved. There was only one way in or out, and he was standing in it. So where had Miriam vanished to? He looked down at the floor and smiled, when he saw footprints in the dust.

He followed the footprints to the back wall. A metal shelving unit filled with boxes, had been dragged clear of an open doorway. In the poor light it would be easy to miss the door hidden by the shelves. Jensen listened for signs of life in the vault, but all he heard was silence.

When Jensen took a breath and stepped inside, two things struck him immediately. One, the safe was empty, and secondly, Frank and Miriam were gone. Jensen spun round to look at the bomb. There was less than twenty seconds on the countdown. 

Jensen knew he’d never make it back upstairs in time, so he ran to the trapdoor and climbed down the ladder, only pausing long enough to pull the hatch closed behind him. Suddenly an explosion tore through the room above him. Jensen clung to the ladder as the ground shook, and dirt poured onto his head. Coughing, he finished his descent into the storm drain. He dropped into freezing cold water. “Holy Shit!” he exclaimed, as his teeth started to chatter. Jensen stood in the darkness, trying to figure out which way he needed to go.

Jared staggered as the blast tore through the bank, and the air was filled with frightened screams. “Jensen, JENSEN!! For the love of god, if you don't answer me this second, I'm going to come in there and tear the place apart brick by brick," Jared shouted desperately, watching smoke billowing out of the open doors. 

“Hold your horses, Jay, I’m fine! Although I might be a little lost.” Jensen admitted to his friend.

“Why the hell are you lost?” Jared asked, as he took a couple of steps towards the bank.

“Because when I got into the vault, there was only twenty seconds left on the countdown. I’m fast but not that fast, so it was no contest. I’d rather take my chances with an armed man, than try to outrun a bomb. And because it’s a sewer, it’s pitch fucking black. I can’t see a thing, and my ass is getting soaked with god knows what!” Jensen bitched exasperatedly.

Jared couldn’t help but smile at the litany of complaints. “Hey Osric, can you tell us anything about the sewers our precious Princess is currently lost in?” 

“For a start they’re no longer used as sewers. They’re the town’s storm drains, and there’s been some really heavy rain recently,” Osric stated.

“No shit, Sherlock! Well, at least I’m not hip deep in crap. See, my day is getting better already,” Jensen said sarcastically.

Jared ignored the team leader. “Osric, what about the lake Frank was talking about?”

Osric’s fingers flew over the keys, as he hacked into the town’s utilities, and the screens suddenly filled with schematics for the sewerage system. Osric highlighted the tunnels that ran under the bank. “Guys, I’ve got it! The storm drains flow into a lake on the outskirts of town. That’s where Frank and ‘Blue Leader’ are going to meet up.”

Jared grinned. “So that’s what he meant by’ go with the flow!’ Head downstream, Jensen, and you’ll be on the right track.” Jared sprinted for the line of SUVs, opened the door of the end vehicle and climbed inside. Relief washed over him when he found the key in the ignition. Jared started the engine, pulled his seat belt on and tore away from the bank. “Osric, you need to get me there as quickly as possible,” he said as he turned on the vehicle’s lights and sirens, and picked up speed.

Down in the darkness, Jensen was moving slowly. The volume of water and slippery floor was making it difficult to keep his balance. He used an outstretched hand to follow the curved wall, as he waded further into the tunnel. He stumbled backwards, when something floated in front of him blocking his path.

Jared heard cursing. “Jen, are you alright?” 

Jensen reached out to touch the obstruction, and realized it was a body. He quickly worked his way along the torso, and turned it over. Long hair wrapped round his fingers, and he sighed sadly as he felt for a pulse. “Looks like you didn’t get your fairy tale after all, Miriam.”

Jensen could hear Jared calling his name. “Jay, we’re going to need a CSI team down here later.”

“Why Jen?” Jared already had a good idea of what Jensen had found down in the dark.

“I’ve just found Miriam. Frank killed her. The bastard.” Jensen said angrily.

Jared bit his lip. “Say again, Jensen, the signal's breaking up. Osric, I’m losing Jensen. What the hell is going on?" he asked the analyst. 

"Come on, Jared, we're trying to pick up a signal from underground, surrounded by cell towers and other interference. Do I look like Tony Stark to you? We’re lucky the signal held out this long. The further along the storm drain Jensen goes..." Osric didn't need to finish that statement.

Jared managed to keep hold of his temper, and spoke to Jensen before they lost him completely. "Ok, for god’s sake be….”

“Careful. Yeah, I know. Now why don’t you get your ass to the lake, and let me worry about Frank?”

"Keep your head down, and don't do anything stupid, Jen. I'm coming," Jared told his friend.

Down in the darkness Jensen rolled his eyes. Damn Jared and his overprotective streak. One of these days he was going to get it into that shaggy head of his, this kind of thing was part of the job. Perhaps not the following an armed man through a sewer while armed only with his killer wit, and a black belt or two. But for the most part this was definitely his gig, and besides, Jensen owed Frank a smackdown for the beating he took back in the store cupboard. 

Jensen could almost hear Jared's running commentary on his drive through town, knowing that at some point there would be horns blaring, and Jared bellowing out the window. "Move jackass, this is a Federal emergency." As much as he'd love to be able to mock the negotiator’s driving skills, he had bigger fish to fry.

Jensen was carefully making his way round another bend, when he heard movement. Suddenly he was blinded by the beam of a flashlight, and Jensen threw his hand in front of his face and stumbled backwards. That stumble possibly saved his life, as he heard the crack of a gun being fired and a line of fire tore across his ribs.

“Hey pretty boy! Did you really think I didn’t know you were down here?” Frank roared.

Jensen pressed his left hand to his injured ribs, and winced when he felt blood flow over his fingers. “Shit, that’s all I need,” he muttered, as he waded further back along the tunnel. Jensen glanced up and saw the reflection of the beam flashlight on the water beside him. As it swept towards him he dove under the water.

Frank fired the gun twice more blindly, sweeping his flashlight back and forth, as he tried to find the wounded agent. Then he waited, ears tuned for the slightest sound of movement. When Jensen didn’t surface again, Frank relaxed and carried on walking.

Jared sped towards the edge of town. It was bad enough Jensen was down there all alone with an armed killer, but knowing there was nothing he could do to help him? That was tearing Jared apart.

"Osric, how far out am I?" Jared asked.

"At the speed you're driving, just over a minute. Just to let you know, Jared, the fire department’s here. Kane and some of the guys are just behind you," Osric informed him.

Jared steeled himself to make his next request. “Osric, get an ambulance out here as well.” Jared was impressed with how he managed to keep his voice steady. He let out a long breath, and pressed down harder on the gas.

In the silence Frank left behind nothing stirred for a moment, and then the water erupted as Jensen broke the surface. He clawed his way to his feet, arm wrapped round his ribs choking and coughing. Jensen leant against the wall, gasping as he drew in a lungful of air, getting his breathing under control. “Crap! The Doc’s going to have my hide for this,” he said as he limped after Frank.

Jared had arrived at his destination and screeched to a halt. He climbed out of the SUV, and pulled his borrowed gun out of the waistband of his jeans. As he took in his surroundings, he saw the area was deserted. If this was where Frank and his partner were going to rendezvous, then surely the getaway car should be here. Jared frowned, it looked like he was the only one here. Perhaps Frank had used another exit. If that was the case he needed to find Jensen. “Jensen, can you hear me? Jen?” Jared called out, hoping the connection had re-established. 

When all he got was white noise, Jared turned back to the SUV and opened the trunk. He needed a flashlight, and a crowbar to pry open the manhole cover. Jared quickly found what he needed, and closed the trunk.

Jared headed towards the storm drains outlet, passing a concrete arch as tall as he was, watching the water as it gushed through the grill into the lake. “Ok, Osric, I’m here. Now what?” he asked as he looked for a way into the drainage system.

“Jay, you need to head about twenty feet back from the exit. There’s a maintenance shaft there.” 

“Thanks, Osric, I’m heading over now,” Jared said, as he looked round. He spotted the manhole cover and jogged towards it.

“Jay, don’t you think you should wait for Kane and the guys before you go down there?” Osric asked nervously.

Jared heard sirens in the distance as he reached the manhole cover. He’d been expecting to find it closed, but he saw it had been tampered with. He knew someone was already there, or they’d been here earlier. It helped make up his mind what to do next. He crouched and put the flashlight on the ground. Jared jammed the crowbar into the gap, and levered the cover open. “I should, but I think Jensen is in trouble down there. Tell Kane he can kick my ass when he catches up with me,” Jared said as he sat down, and swung his long legs into the opening. He grabbed the flashlight, turned it on, and started to climb down the ladder.

Frank followed the tunnel round the final curve, and was rewarded by a pale glimmer of daylight. This was the storm drains exit, where several tunnels converged. Water flowed down the slope into the lake. All he had to do was find the maintenance shaft, and he was home free. “Ya better be waiting up there, like you promised, Ty,” he muttered as he swung the flashlight back and forth. He smiled as the light found the raised walkway, and the ladders that would take him to freedom.

Frank carefully stepped into the churning water, this close to the exit the floor was treacherous. Frank made steady progress as he waded across, and when he reached the wall, he turned and headed up the slope towards the ladder. Although the floor was slimy, the going was a little easier as the water wasn’t as deep as in the tunnel. He’d nearly reached the ladder, when he heard a splash behind him. It had to be the damn Fed! The man had more lives than a cat. Frank started to turn towards the sound.

Ty loomed out of the darkness behind Frank, and looped a cord round his partner’s throat. Ty viciously kicked Frank in the back of his knee, and the man’s legs buckled. Frank dropped his flashlight, and scrabbled uselessly at the cord with his hands. Ty rammed his knee hard into the helpless man’s back, forcing the air out of Frank’s lungs. He pulled back hard on the cord, lifting Frank off his knees.

Frank’s struggles weakened until they finally ceased. Ty let him crumple to the floor and looked down at the body through his night vision goggles. Ty shook his head in mock sorrow. “Frank, what can I say? You were always going to get yourself caught. I couldn’t have you spilling your guts to the Feds about me.” 

As Ty addressed his deceased partner, he picked up the duffle bag, and quickly hooked one of the straps over a break in the railing. Ty half unzipped the bag and grabbed several bundles of bonds, slipping them inside his back pack. He slung the pack over his shoulder, and zipped the duffle back up. 

Ty turned his attention back to Frank. He stood over his partner’s body, grabbed a handful of shirt and lifted. Ty managed to push Frank’s head through the trailing strap. Then Ty let go of Frank, leaving him hanging from the duffle’s strap. It wasn’t the best accidental death he’d ever staged, but he was pressed for time. Ty knew Jared was heading for the lake, and Jensen was somewhere in the tunnel behind him. It was the best he could manage under the circumstances.

Ty raised two fingers to the brim of his cap in a salute to his ex-partner. He adjusted the setting on his goggles, and waded towards one of the tunnels.

Ty had just vanished into the darkness, as Jensen stumbled into the intersection. Jensen squinted as his eyes adjusted to the half-light from the archway. A movement caught his eye, and Jensen could make out something being buffeted by the current. It seemed to be caught up in a bag hanging from the railing, it almost looked like….. “Holy Shit!” Jensen shouted, as he tried to wade through the churning water as quickly as possible. 

As he moved, Jensen’s were eyes fixed on the body hanging from the railing in front of him. Jensen reached the man, and struggled to lift the dead weight. “Frank, you dumb bastard. How the hell did you manage to do this to yourself?” Jensen adjusted his hold, gritted his teeth and lifted him higher. He ignored the cold and the pain as he fought to save the man’s life.

“Help, please somebody help! “ Jensen shouted, his voice hoarse from coughing. He really didn’t expect anyone to hear him, but he had to try. His arms and back burned from exertion, and didn’t think he could hold Frank much longer. 

Jared was halfway down the ladder, when he heard Jensen’s first shout. He turned his flashlight towards the sound of the team leader’s voice. The beam found Jensen as he waded across to the walkway. Jensen reached the wall and struggled to hold onto something heavy. With his heart in his mouth, Jared realized what Jensen was trying to do. He hurried down and clambered through the railings.

Jared landed in the water with a splash, and his friend barely acknowledged his arrival. Jared moved to Jensen’s side, took hold of Frank’s head and pulled it out of the makeshift noose.

At the sudden increase in weight, Jensen’s knees buckled. “No…no….no” Jensen chanted desperately, as he struggled to hold on. Then another pair of hands helped to support Frank’s body. 

“It’s ok, Jen, I’ve got him. You can let go now.” Jared said softly, as Jensen let go and stepped back. 

“Is he alive?” Jensen asked, his voice wrecked, shivering with cold and shock.

Jared reached up and pressed his fingers into Frank’s neck. He couldn’t find a pulse; he looked up, and shook his head. Even in the half-light of the tunnel, he could see the devastation on Jensen’s face as he told him. “I’m sorry, Jen, he’s gone.”

Jared watched Jensen curl in on himself, he took every death personally. Even when it was the bad guy, Jensen always felt as if he’d failed in his duty.

Jared couldn’t hold onto Frank’s dead weight much longer. He looked round desperately for a solution. He knew he couldn’t lift Frank up onto the walkway on his own, and Jensen wasn’t in a fit state to help. Then he spotted the answer to the problem. Further up the slope past the ladder, the water was shallower and flowed slower. Jared turned and dragged Frank up there, carefully lowering the body into the shallow water. 

Jared turned and took a step towards Jensen, but the other man shook his head and stumbled back. “Hell no, you’re not doing this, Jen. This wasn’t your fault. Frank was trying to climb up onto the walkway and slipped. It was an accident.”

Jensen shook his head again. “I should’ve been quicker. I should’ve stopped him back in the tunnel. Of course this is my fault,” he said in a defeated tone of voice.

Jared couldn’t bear self-recrimination in Jensen’s voice. Jared walked up and wrapped his arms around the man he loved, pulling him close. “It’s. Not. Your. Fault.”

At first Jensen stood there stiffly, not reacting to the physical comfort Jared offered him. Then he slipped his arms around Jared, wearily resting his head on the younger man’s shoulder. Jared smiled and gently stroked Jensen’s side, frowning when Jensen flinched at that light touch.

Ty smiled as he watched the two agents embrace from the shadows. The way Jared was holding Jensen looked a hell of a lot more than one colleague offering another comfort. “Now, ain’t that an interesting sight? I wonder if Jeff knows about this budding office romance.” His smile broadened as Jared leant forward, and gently kissed Jensen on the lips.

Ty heard a shout from above, and the two men pulled apart. “Time for me to go, boys, but I’ll see you again, very soon.” Kane and the cavalry had arrived. Ty slipped deeper into the tunnels, away from the commotion.

Kane climbed down the ladder and stood on the walkway, as he aimed a powerful flashlight down on Jared and Jensen. “What the fuck happened down here?” he asked, taking in the dangling duffle bag, and the defeated look in Jensen’s eyes.

Jensen looked down, trying to pull himself together, and fought the urge to step closer to Jared for comfort. Finally he looked up. “Kane, we need forensics down here. A man died while being pursued by a federal agent.”

Kane nodded sadly. “They’re already en route, and Osric told me about Miriam. Now then, where’s that piece of trash?” he asked, as he walked over to the railings and looked down at his friends, Jensen was shivering and there was blood soaking into his T-shirt. Kane pounded his fist on the rail in frustration, and pressed the call button on his radio. “Where the hell is that ambulance? We’ve got an injured agent down here.”

Jared turned to Jensen and took his first proper look at the other man. “Damnit, Jen, why didn’t you mention you’d been shot?” he growled as he reached for Jensen.

Jensen shrugged. “You were a little busy at the time, trying to help me save Frank from being an entrant on this year’s Darwin awards.”

Jared shook his head in frustration. Damn Jensen and his tough-guy façade, with his never let the team see you’re hurting, no matter what it cost.

Chris grinned appreciatively. “On the bright side you’ve saved the tax payers the cost of a trial. But now we gotta call Jeff, and tell him the bad guy died while trying to escape,” he said with a wink.

Jared glared up at Kane, not liking the implication of his words. “What the fuck, man? You know that Jensen would never do anything like that.”

Jensen turned and patted Jared in the centre of his chest. “Chill, Jay. Chris is just being Chris and he has to follow protocol. He’s got to inform Jeff about a suspicious death.” 

Chris leant on the railing. “Man, I wouldn’t blame you if you had killed that bastard.” He ignored Jared’s scowl. ”But there’s no way Captain America over there would do anything as dishonourable as that.” Then he grinned mischievously at Jared. “If he’s Captain America, does that make you Bucky Barnes? You got the hair for it. Now get your asses out of that water, before you turn into popsicles." 

Kane looked at Frank's body. "Is he secure there, or do we need to move him?” he asked.

"I think we should get Frank up onto the walkway. The longer he's in the water, the more forensic we lose," Jensen said tiredly, as he limped towards Frank's body.

Jared reached out and put a restraining hand on Jensen’s shoulder. "Oh no, you don't. Kane, come and help me move Frank."

Kane grinned at Jared. "I can do better than that. Mike, Stephen. Get over here and help bring up the trash." 

Stephen and Mike had arrived and they stared into the water. “Man, that looks cold,“ Mike said with a shiver.

Jared grinned up at him. “It’s not cold. It’s fresh, and I would’ve thought a hero like you could cope with anything,” he said with a smirk.

Stephen sighed and climbed down the ladder, joining the others ankle deep in water. ”Oh, it’s fresh alright. Come on, hero. Let’s get Frank out of there.” 

Mike joined them. “I’ve always wanted a pool party with you guys, but I always imagined it being somewhere a little hotter, like Hawaii. Now my damn boots are soaked. They’re gonna take days to dry,” Mike whined, as he helped his friend lift Frank’s body.

Kane pointed at Jared and Jensen. "You two, up here, now," he said, waiting at the top of the ladder 

As Jared reached the ladder, Chris spoke to him. “I’d say Frank was trying to stow his bag up on the walkway, so he could climb the ladder easier. The bag got snagged on the broken rail. Frank tries to get it free, loses his footing and gets strung up for his stupidity.” He looked over at his team leader. “Is that how it happened, Jensen? JENSEN?” Chris shouted, as Jensen swayed, then folded down on himself. He was about to land face first in the water, when Jared grabbed him and held him close. 

“KANE!” Jared roared as he supported Jensen’s weight in his arms. “What the hell? I thought he was ok.”

Kane was already in the water with them, and he started to check Jensen over. He ignored the bullet graze on Jensen’s ribs, they already knew about that. So where else was Jensen hurt? Kane lightly ran his hands down his friend’s torso, his ribs didn’t appear to be broken. Kane carried on down Jensen’s body as he reached his thigh. Jensen jolted and his face contorted.

“Ok, looks like we have a winner. Come on, Jensen, wake up.” Chris gently tapped Jensen’s face. “Come on, Sleeping Beauty, don’t make me set Doc Beaver on you.” Chris slapped a little harder, and Jensen moaned softly.

“M’up. Just five more minutes…Jay.” Jensen slurred softly.

Chris frowned. “What did he just say?”

Jared shrugged the comment off. “Something about five more minutes. Shouldn’t we get him out of this water before he freezes his ass off?” 

“Ok, let’s get him onto dry land before one of us starts singing Let It Go!” 

They heard a weak laugh. “Always knew you were a girl, Chris! Or have you got the hots for Elsa?” Jensen asked, as Chris wrapped an arm around his waist, helping Jared manhandle him over to the ladder.

“Who, me? Naw, I prefer Anna. I love strawberry blondes.” Chris said as they reached the ladder. As expected, Jensen swatted their hands away, determined to make the climb himself.

“You know, I really should be worried about you two. Talking about which of the girls in Frozen is hotter,” Jared said, as he hovered nervously, as Jensen made the short climb.

Jensen reached the top and before his legs gave out again, Jared was there, lowering him slowly to the floor. “I bet you’ve got a thing for Olaf. Am I right, Jay?” Jensen asked with a smile. 

Jared crouched down in front of him, and shook his head. “Damn it. If you can’t beat em’, join em’. Olaf’s way too cold for me. I’d rather cuddle up to Rapunzel, those big green eyes. Damn, they’re just so hot,” he said with a wink. Jensen blushed, and lowered his eyelashes in proper Disney Princess fashion.

“It figures you’d go for the only girl in the world with longer hair than you, Padalecki,” Kane said from behind Jared. There was a noise, and Kane turned to see a harness being lowered. “Ok then, Jen, looks like your lift’s arrived. And don’t look at me like that. We both know you’re not climbing out of here with that leg.” He looked down at his team leader with a smirk.

Jensen glared at his friend. “That’s it. Take advantage of an injured man.” 

“I fully intend to now shut up, and let these nice EMTs get you out of here,” Chris said, as Jensen was fitted into the harness, and slowly winched out of the tunnel.

“Jay, go with him. We can get your statement later. He’s gonna need all the support he can get.” Chris pushed Jared towards the ladder.

“Why? I thought you said this was just an accident. Why does Jensen need my support?” Jared asked nervously.

Chris grinned maliciously at the negotiator. “Because he’s being medevac’d to Quantico, and Doc Beaver’s waiting for him. And we all know what the doc thinks about unnecessary heroics.”

Jared winced. “Damn, that’s cruel and unusual punishment. Are you sure I can’t stay here with you, and help out?” Jared pleaded.

“Hell no. I think the good doctor wants you there, so he can get the truth about how that ’Idjit’ managed to get himself messed up this time.” Kane patted Jared on the back. “Good luck, son.”

The journey to the hospital passed in a blur for Jared, as the adrenaline from the afternoon’s events drained away. He went with Jensen as he was wheeled into the Emergency Room, into the tender mercies of Doctor Jim Beaver.

Jim glared down at Jensen, seemingly offended by the agent’s appearance. “What in the blue blazes did you do to yourself this time?” he asked, as the nursing staff cut away Jensen’s T-shirt and jeans.

“Well, I didn’t actually do this to myself. There was this bad guy and….”

“And he beat the crap out of you, and shot you twice!” Jim finished with a growl.

Jensen lifted his head, and looked at his gore-covered leg. “In my defence I didn’t realize he’d managed to hit me a second time. That damn water was freezing, and I was busy holding my breath.”

Jim’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, and he looked over at Jared standing quietly in the corner. “Want to tell me what he’s going on about?” he asked, ignoring a hiss of pain, as he ‘gently’ examined Jensen’s ribs. 

Jared winced in sympathy. “Jensen was in a storm drain at the time Frank shot him. Culpepper had experienced some heavy rainfall, and there was lots of freezing cold water for Jensen to splash around in.” Jared smiled innocently at the doctor, as Jensen groaned.

Jim looked over at a nurse. “When we’re done stitching Jensen back together, I want him on a course of antibiotics.” Jim gently taped Jensen’s uninjured leg. “I hope you’re comfortable, Jensen, because we’re going to be spending a long time together.” Jensen rolled his eyes, and looked over at Jared for help. 

“And Jared, get yourself home and into some dry clothes. I don’t want you in the bed next to this idjit with pneumonia,” Jim said cheerfully, ignoring his patient’s whimper.

Jared looked helplessly at Jensen, as he was being escorted out of the room by a nurse. He might be a negotiator, but there wasn’t a man alive who could talk Doc Beaver out of something, once he’d set his mind to it.

Later that night Jeffrey Dean Morgan walked through the hospital, taking the chance to enjoy its relative peace and quiet. After a chaos-filled afternoon, fielding calls about the situation in Culpepper, he carried a file which contained the preliminary findings from the crime scenes. He had to admit they concerned him.

Jeff had already called Jim and asked if Jensen was up to receiving visitors. After a twenty-minute diatribe, about idjits who thought they were bullet proof, Jeff had finally gotten the all-clear to see his Team Leader.

Jeff headed for the elevator and pressed the button for the fourth floor. When the doors opened he stepped out, and saw a familiar face by the vending machine. He couldn’t help but smile as he saw his best negotiator there. The only reason Jared didn’t have the rest of team keeping him company was because they were still clearing the scene in Culpepper. 

Jared watched the plastic cup fill with a brown liquid, which was supposed to be coffee. He picked up the cup up, looked suspiciously at it and took a sip. He grimaced at the taste. “Damn, that’s bad! No wonder Jensen always brings a flask when he’s on hospital duty.” Jared turned away from the machine and saw Jeff.

“Hey Boss, what brings you here?” he asked as he took another sip of brown sludge.

Jeff ran his fingers through his greying hair. “I just wanted to see how Jensen was.”

Jared raised an eyebrow, and gestured at the manila folder in Jeff’s hand. “You just happened to be passing with this file, and decided to pop in and see Jensen?”

Jeff looked at the file in surprise. “How did that get there? Jared, you know I’d never bring work to a wounded agent’s bedside,” Jeff said with a perfect poker face, but Jared could see the amusement in his warm brown eyes.

“Well, as you’re here to enquire after Jensen’s health, according to Doc Beaver, Jensen’s comfortable. That is, apart from cracked ribs, bruising, two deep bullet grazes, and a slight case of hypothermia,” Jared finished with a wink.

Jeff nodded as he’d heard all of that from Jim at great length and volume. His smile broadened, making and the lines around his eye crinkle. “At least he’s comfortable. What are you doing back here. I thought Jim had thrown you out?” 

Jared shrugged. “He did, but I’m still wired from my trip to Columbia. I thought I’d come back and keep Jensen company for a while. That is, once nurse Ratched and her friends have gone on their rounds, so I can sneak into his room.” Jared gestured towards the nurses’ station with his coffee cup. Jeff turned and saw a stern-looking woman, staring disapprovingly at the two of them.

“Well, I could do with talking to the both of you. I’ll see what I can do with nurse Ratched.” Jeff walked over to the nurses’ station, a warm smile appearing as he leaned on the desk.

Jared watched as Jeff worked his magic. The woman had been like a Rottweiler, refusing him entry to Jensen’s room. But thirty seconds with Jeff, and she looked like she was ready to let Jared give Jensen a sponge bath! Ok, maybe not the sponge bath, but she was definitely prepared to let him and Jeff into Jensen’s room.

Jeff beckoned for him to follow, and Jared resisted the urge to skip past the nurses’ station pulling faces. They entered the room and Jared hoped Jensen wasn’t asleep. Whenever they spent the night together, it was always difficult to wake Jensen up in the morning. There were only two surefire ways to wake him. One was coffee, and the other? Jared was pretty sure giving Jensen a blow job in front of Jeff wasn’t really the best way to keep their relationship under wraps. 

Jared looked over at the bed, and was relieved to see Jensen awake. At least he wouldn’t have to waft the brown sludge under Jensen’s nose, and try to convince him it was coffee. And there’d be no inappropriate sexual behaviour that would lead to one of them being transferred to another unit.

Jensen saw them, smiled, and pushed himself up the bed. He didn’t quite manage to hide a wince as he pulled his stitches. “Oh, thank god. Human company. I swear, if that harpy out there comes in here one more time, and asks if I want warming up, I’m breaking out of here.” Jensen shuddered. “Grey’s Anatomy is full of crap. I’ve never had a hot nurse mop my fevered brow yet,” he grumbled.

Jeff walked over to the bedside, and gently pushed Jensen back against his pillows. “Stop it, you’re supposed to be resting. Damn, kid, Frank really did a number on you, didn’t he?” Jeff said, pulling up a chair, and sitting down.

Jensen turned to Jeff. “If I’m supposed to be resting, what the hell you are doing here then?” he asked with a smirk, as Jared sat the other side of the hospital bed.

Jeff put the file on the bedside cabinet. “I know a certain stubborn jackass, who’s probably lying in his sick bed, blaming himself for a bad guy’s death. Am I wrong?” he asked, as Jensen lowered his eyes.

Jeff leant back crossed his legs, and looked at the file. “If it makes you feel better, Frank didn’t slip and hang himself.”

Jared sat up. “What? We both saw Frank hanging from the duffle bag. If that didn’t kill him, what did?”

Jeff reached for the file and opened it. “According to the preliminary findings of the M.E. Frank did die of asphyxiation. But there were indications, It was ligature strangulation, not hanging, that was the cause. ”

Jensen looked shocked. “Frank’s partner double-crossed him?”

Jeff nodded. “Yup, there’s just no honour amongst thieves these days. Shame, really.” 

Jared leant over and took the file off Jeff. “Hold on. So Blue Leader goes to the trouble of jumping Frank at the rendezvous point, but leaves the bag with bonds behind? I don’t get it,” he said as he looked at the preliminary autopsy report.

“Actually he didn’t leave empty handed. Before he left he grabbed five bundles of Bearer Bonds. Take a look at the list of evidence,” Jeff said to Jared.

Jared flicked through the pages of the file. “It says here, there were thirty-five bundles of Bonds. Each bundle had one hundred thousand dollars in it. How do you know five were missing?”

Jeff grinned. “When the sheriff told Ted and Doug about it, he thought Ted was going to have a stroke. He attacked Doug and accused him of stealing the other five bundles. It took three guys to pull them apart.”

Jensen whistled appreciatively. “I hate to say this, but I’m impressed. Whoever Blue Leader is, he’s good. First of all he, stages Frank’s death, and makes it look like an accident. Then he leaves the loot behind. By the time we’d figured out what actually happened, he was long gone, with five hundred thousand dollars in untraceable money.” 

Jeff nodded in agreement. “That’s not all. He set the fire at the coffee shop with a cigarette left on a chair, and a bottle of vodka as an accelerant. Simple but effective forensic counter measures. What the fire didn’t destroy, the fire extinguishers, and fire department did.”

“I noticed there were no other cars at the lake. Do we have any idea how he got out of town?” Jared asked.

“Kane and the boys did a sweep of the storm drains. They found fibres and scratches on one of the manhole covers back in town. He could’ve either had a car waiting, or hopped on a bus.” Jeff scrubbed tiredly at his face. “He took a hell of a risk doing that, and I can’t help but feel we haven’t seen the last of this guy.”

Jared handed the file back. “Now that’s a cheery thought. What’s going to happen to Joshua, and the rest of the hostages?”

Jeff picked up the file. “It seems the good sheriff wasn’t happy about most of his electorate being brought up on federal charges. He’s suggesting they plead guilty to criminal damage, and they’ll serve community service.”

“And we’re going to allow them to do that?” Jensen asked incredulously. 

“Can you imagine trying to prosecute any of them? There’s not a jury that would convict. Besides, I hear they’ve been offered deals. If they testify against Ted and Doug they’ll be given immunity,” Jeff said with a smile. “And before you ask, Ted and Doug have not been offered a deal to testify against Redmaine. It seems Osric found some very interesting financial transactions, when he was looking for Ted and Doug’s payments from them. Everyone’s a winner,” Jeff said sardonically. 

Jeff stood up and patted Jensen lightly on the leg with the file. “Now you get some rest, and Jared, come in late tomorrow. We can do a full debrief then. I’ll keep nurse Ratched out of the way if you want to stay for a while.” Jeff winked and headed out of the room.

The two men sat in silence, and eventually Jensen held out his hand towards Jared. Jared looked over his shoulder, the door was closed. He pulled his chair closer and took Jensen’s hand. “Do you want me to close the curtains round the bed?” he asked in a low voice.

Jensen’s hand tightened on Jared’s. “God, don’t tempt me. If you do that I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” Jensen turned on his side, and pulled Jared in for a kiss. Their lips locked together, and Jared nibbled lightly at his boyfriend’s lush lips. The kiss continued until Jared felt Jensen flinch. He pulled back and Jensen bit his lip in pain.

Jared stood and gently rolled Jensen onto his back, caressing his face. “You know, this isn’t how I envisaged our first night back together,” he said sadly.

“What did you have in mind, instead of sitting at my bedside mopping my fevered brow?” Jensen asked with a smirk.

Jared bent closer and whispered into Jensen’s ear. “I was going to take you back to mine. We were going to have dinner and then…” He smiled when Jensen squirmed, as his lips brushed the shell of his ear. “And then you were going to be dessert. You’d look so damn gorgeous, spread out on my table, covered in whipped cream. Just think of all the fun I could have licking it off.”

Jensen shut his eyes and groaned. “Padalecki, you’re a bastard, telling me that and I can’t do a damn thing about it.”

Jared adjusted his jeans, and smiled ruefully. “As I said, that’s what we were going to do. Now I’ll just have to make do with mopping your fevered brow.” He sat and squeezed Jensen’s hand.

Jensen noticed his change of mood. “What’s wrong, Jay?” 

“I don’t know. There was something off about today. It almost felt like….” Jared stopped, and picked at the blanket.

“I know what you’re saying. It felt like we were being watched. It occurred to me if we could listen in on Blue Leader and Frank, who’s to say he didn’t listen in on us?” Jensen said quietly.

Jared looked worried. “It’s like Jeff said. I get the feeling we haven’t seen the last of Blue Leader. We have no idea what he wants.” 

Jensen pulled Jared’s hand to his lips and kissed it. “We’ll worry about that another time. Now, what was that you said about mopping my fevered brow? I could really use some TLC right now,” he said with a smile, as Jared grinned at him.


End file.
